Auburn Family Forever
by GraceVanPeltFan4ever
Summary: When a tragic car crash kills Grace's sister and brother-in-law it leaves Alexis Van Pelt without parents. Alexis Van Pelt is Grace's 5 year old niece that she has never met, but that is about to change! Please read!
1. Crash!

**Hey! This is the first chapter of my new story! I hope you like it, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

Lisbon, Jane, Rigsby, and Cho were in the car on their way back to the CBI building. They were discussing possible suspects for the case they were working on.  
"Lisbon, they're innocent!" Jane cried

"How do you know?" Lisbon challenged

"I got a feeling. He was definitely telling the truth" Jane said

"Oh so it's a Jane hunch?" Lisbon teased

"It's okay Lisbon we know you're in denial, everyone knows you hate being wrong!" Jane said

"Lissssbon is wrong

Jaaanne is right

Lisssbon hates being wrong

Jaanne loves being right" Jane sang in the most annoying sing songy voice he could manage

Cho stared with a blank expression, and Rigsby was laughing and doing a terrible job of hiding it.

Lisbon punched Jane's arm. He winced and Lisbon smiled a triumphant smile.

"Now that Jane is done acting like the five year old we all known he is, does anyone have any other ideas?" Lisbon asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

***At The CBI Building***

Grace had been left at the building to try to find information on the victims' family, and friends.

Grace's phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the number. She didn't recognize it.

***Phone Conversation***

_Grace: "Hello" _

_Caller: "Hello, is this Grace Van Pelt?"_

_Grace: "Yes, why?" _

_Caller: "Is your sister Olivia Van Pelt?"_

_Grace thought about her sister Olivia, she hadn't talked to her in years. It wasn't that they had gotten in a fight or anything. They got along well but after Grace moved to California they lost touch. Grace had always felt a little bad about it, but both girls had been so busy._

_"Yes why what's happened?" Grace asked nervously_

_Caller: "She got in a car crash a few hours with her husband. I'm sorry to tell you she didn't make it, and neither did her husband"_

Grace couldn't believe it, 'This can't be happening' she thought. She could feel her face grow red and she knew she was going to start crying. She didn't want to break down here in a professional place so she stood up and walked into the elevator.

_Grace: "Give me a second"_

She stepped out of the elevator and walked outside. She leaned up against the wall outside the building. She sunk to her knees and sobbed.

_Grace: "Okay, is that it?"_

_Caller: "No, they had a daughter. Olivia said that she wanted you to have her. The daughter wasn't in car."_

This really put Grace over the edge, her sister still loved her. She cried even harder, she knew it would be hard to raise a kid with her job but she thought she might want to try.

_Grace: "I might be interested in taking her"_

_Caller: "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow with more information. I'm sorry for your loss."_

_Grace: "Thank you, bye"_

Grace said as she hung up her phone. She didn't feel like moving, she wished she could go back and change everything. She stayed where she was and pulled her knees closer to her, she had her back up against the wall. She sobbed into her knees, her hair was spread messily around her. She couldn't think straight everything felt fuzzy like it was a dream.

The team pulled into the parking lot and got out of their car.

"I hope Grace got a lead, we need something" Lisbon said as they walked towards the building.

They heard someone crying, "What is that?" Lisbon asked

"Sounds like someone's crying" Jane said

"No way! I never would have guessed Jane!" Lisbon said sarcastically

That's when Lisbon saw Grace hunched over, her head in her knees, with her hair covering her face.

"Grace!" Lisbon said as she rushed towards her youngest agent

Grace looked up she hadn't realized her team had arrived. She didn't want to look weak in front of them, she hastily wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying but the tears kept coming.

"Oh um hey boss" Grace said without her usual cheeriness

The rest of the team didn't know what to do so they went up to the office, much to Lisbon's dismay. She had no idea what to do to comfort Grace.

Lisbon looked back at Grace she looked so sad her make-up was running down her wet face and her cheeks were red "Are you alright?" Lisbon asked her voice filled with concern, she sat down next to Grace.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Grace said

"No you're not Grace, what happened?" Lisbon asked

"My sisters she died, I hadn't talked to her in years. Her husband died too. They had a daughter…" Grace said through sobs

"Oh Grace that's terrible I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do to help please let me know" Lisbon said, she hated seeing Grace so upset, she felt protective over the younger agent.

Grace nodded. Lisbon stood up and offered a hand, Grace took it and stood next to Lisbon. Let's go to office and get you cleaned up then we could talk if you wanted"

"Okay" Grace said, she felt like a little kid as she followed Lisbon up to the office

After washing Grace up Lisbon lead Grace to her office.

"So what's going to happen to their daughter?" Lisbon asked

"I don't know" Grace said, she was feeling a little better now.

"My sisters wanted me to have her, so I think I might take her…" Grace continued "But I don't know with this job and everything, I don't know if I could"

"You can do anything you want Grace, don't let this job get in the way we could work out a schedule that works for you." Lisbon said

"Thanks, but what if she doesn't like me. She might do so much better with another family, I don't know if I'd be a good parent" Grace said

"Grace, you'd be an amazing parent. Any kid would be lucky to have you as their parent" Lisbon said

"Really!? Oh thanks so much boss, that means a lot!" Grace exclaimed, Lisbon saw a bit of the normal sparkle in Grace's eyes return

"Of course Grace!" Lisbon said with a smile

"I'd like you to know that I'll support whatever decision you make, but by deciding to raise that little girl you are going to be making both her and your sister very happy! And I'm pretty sure that you'll be happy too" Lisbon said with a smile

"Thank you so much!" Grace said

"Oh by the way, I found out that the victim had a girlfriend" Grace said

Lisbon laughed, it was so like Grace to work hard even when things were tough

"Nice work, Grace. Now go home and get some rest" Lisbon said

"Okay"

"You don't have to come to work tomorrow if you don't want too. I don't really expect you too" Lisbon said

"I just might surprise you" Grace said "Thank you so much Lisbon!"

"No problem, bye Grace" Lisbon said

"Bye" Grace yelled to Lisbon as she left Lisbon's office.

**Thanks for reading! Pretty please review!**


	2. I'm Alexis!

**I'm so in love with little Alexis! She's adorable! I hope you like this chapter, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 2**

When Grace got home she collapsed on her coach and tried to think everything over. She had to take the little girl, she knew it. She would never forgive herself if she didn't. She had always wanted a family eventually, so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to agree to raise her sisters daughter.

Just then Grace's phone rang, it was the social services lady.

Grace: "Hello, this is Grace"

Amy: "Hello, this is Amy I work for the social services. I'm calling about your sisters daughter"

Grace: "Okay"

Amy: "Would you like to raise her?"

Grace: "Yes"

Amy: "Great! Her name is Alexis Van Pelt, and she's five years old."

Grace smiled nervously and hoped she had made the right decision

Grace: "Great! Where is she now?"

Amy: "She's in Iowa"

Grace: "Do I need to go to Iowa?"

Amy: "No, you are currently living in California right?"

Grace: "Yes"

Amy: "Okay then we will fly her to you"

Grace: "When will she be coming?"

Amy: "Would two days be okay?"

Grace: "Sure, so on Sunday?"

Amy: "Yes. A social services employee will fly with her, and inspect your house. I will email you the paper work you need to fill out"

Grace: "Okay"

Amy: "Any questions?"

Grace: "Where will I meet her?"

Amy: "At the airport, I will send you more information in the e-mail. Anything else?"

Grace: "Nope, thank you very much!"

Amy: "You're welcome. Bye"

Grace: "Bye"

She hung up and tossed her phone on to the coffee table in front of her. She reluctantly stood up, she wanted to spend the rest of the day crying on the coach but she knew she had start preparing for Alexis's arrival.

She took a mental checklist of what she had to do, she had a guest room in her apartment that Alexis could sleep in. She would let her decorate it when she came. Alexis was allowed to bring most of her stuff from her home. Grace kept her apartment pretty neat so she only needed to clean it up a bit. She needed to buy some food for Alexis and she would buy her some toys to give to her when they first met. She wanted to make a good impression.

Grace decided she would go shopping tomorrow and clean today. She started with the guest bed room. Her phone rang. Lisbon's name flashed across the screen.

She answered "Hey boss, what's up?" Grace asked.

"Hey Grace, I was just wondering how you're holding up?" Lisbon asked

"I'm doing better. I've agreed to raise Alexis" Grace said

"That's wonderful Grace! I'm really proud of you, I think you made the right decision" Lisbon said

"Thanks" Grace said

"So when is she coming?"

"Sunday"

"What? Only two days?"

"Yeah, I've already started cleaning"

"Oh, well I don't want to keep you. Goodnight Grace"

"Goodnight boss. Bye" Grace said as she hung up.

The two days passed quicker than Grace had expected.

***Sunday***

Grace woke up at six. She had to be at the airport by nine. She did her normal morning routine and some last minute touches to her apartment then she headed out. She stopped at a toy store and picked up a teddy bear.

She then drove to the airport and arrived at 8:45 she waited outside the gate Alexis was going to be coming from.

She was really nervous she couldn't stop thinking about all the negative things that could happen.

She sat down and fidgeted with her hair. She looked at her watch is was 9:05 Alexis would be here any minute. Grace didn't even know what Alexis looked like. She watched anxiously as people started to come from the gate.

She spotted a little red haired girl and she instantly knew it was Alexis. There was no doubt that her red hair belonged to a Van Pelt. There was a dark haired lady next to Alexis who Grace figured was the social services employee.

Grace got up and nervously walked toward them. The lady walked spotted Grace and smiled she then leaned down and whispered something in Alexis's ear. Alexis grinned and ran towards Grace. Grace knelt down and Alexis ran over to her and gave her a hug, Grace knew right then that she had made the right choice.

"I'm Alexis" She whispered

"Hi Alexis, I'm Grace. How are you?" Grace asked

"I'm okay, my mommy and daddy are gone though" Alexis said sadly

Grace felt terrible for little Alexis, "I know, I'm really sorry. I'm your mommy's sister"

"I know. You look a lot like her" Alexis said with a small smile

"Well you look a lot like your mommy" Grace said with a smile

"Thank you" Alexis replied

"You're very welcome. Would you like a teddy bear?" Grace asked

Alexis eyes went wide "Yeah! Do you have one?!" Alexis asked excitedly

"Yep, here you go!" Grace said as she handed Alexis the big brown bear

"Wow! Thank you so much Grace" Alexis said with a huge smile

"You're welcome Alexis" Grace said

The social services lady walked over.

"Hello I'm Jennifer" She said

"I'm Grace" Grace said as she stood up.

"Alexis seems to have taken a liking to you" Jennifer said with a smile as she noticed Alexis hugging Grace's legs.

Grace smiled "I guess! She's so sweet"

She leaned over and picked Alexis up.

"Are you ready to go pick up Alexis's luggage?" Jennifer asked

"Sure, common Alexis" Grace said as she put Alexis down "We're going to go get your luggage"

Alexis nodded and followed Grace. They picked up her pick suitcase.

"We've shipped some boxes with her other stuff, they should arrive in few days" Jennifer informed Grace

"Okay great!" Grace said.

"I'm going to go to my hotel. I'll be over tomorrow afternoon to check out your house and make sure everything is okay!" Jennifer said

"Bye Alexis" Jennifer called as she left.

Alexis looked up at Grace "Could we go home now? I'm a little tired"

"Sure, come on" Grace said and they walked toward the parking lot.

As they walked Alexis slide her hand into Grace's. Grace smiled, she hadn't even known Alexis for an hour but they already had a special connection.

They reached Grace's car, Alexis sat directly behind Grace.

"How was your flight?" Grace asked Alexis

"It was awesome! We were so high, we were above some clouds!" Alexis exclaimed

"Wow! That does sound awesome." Grace said

They talked for a while until, Alexis stopped talking. Grace turned around and saw Alexis leaning up against the window asleep she was clutching her teddy bear. She looked so cute and innocent, it broke Grace's heart how much pain the girl had already gone through.

Grace finally arrived at her apartment building. She scooped Alexis up, Alexis's head rested on Grace's shoulder and her legs dangled over Grace's arm.

When Grace reached her apartment Alexis woke up.

"Hey sweetie" Grace said

"Hi" Alexis said

"Do you want to go back to sleep or would you like to look around my apartment?" Grace asked

"I wanna look around!" Alexis said growing excited

"Okay" Grace said as she put Alexis down. She showed Alexis the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, her office, her bedroom, and lastly the guest bedroom where Alexis would be staying.

As they entered the room Grace explained to Alexis how this was going to be her room.

"When your stuff arrives we can decorate your room" Grace said

"Cool!" Alexis said

"Well that's my apartment!" Grace said

"I love it!" Alexis said

"Great" Grace looked down at her watch it was a little past 12

"Are you hungry for lunch?" Grace asked

"Yep" Alexis said

"What do you want?"

"Peanut butter and Jelly" Alexis said

Grace laughed that was her favorite thing when she was Alexis's age "Okay, let's go to the kitchen"

**I hope you loved this chapter! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. I Pinkie Promise!

**This chapter is a bit fluffy, okay it's pretty much all fluff! But it's setting up the next chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot, I've been really busy with my other story 'Red Forest'! If you really wanted to you could maybe just maybe check out my other stories and review them (Hint! Hint!)! That would be awesome, anyway I've really been enjoying writing about Grace and Alexis. I hope you've enjoyed reading it so far just as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Well there's not much more to say than the usual: pretty please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 3**

It was a little past seven and Grace looked at Alexis. Alexis was sitting on the coach watching a princess movie with her bear. Grace walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Grace asked Alexis

"I'm okay" Alexis said and looked up at the TV

Grace felt so bad for Alexis she couldn't image how strange everything must be for the little girl, she must be so scared.

"Are you tired?" Grace said

The little girl nodded.

"Okay come on let's brush your teeth and get you changed into your pajamas" Grace said

Alexis grabbed her bear and followed Grace into the bathroom, Alexis brushed her teeth and changed into her pink night gown.

Grace and Alexis walked to Alexis's bedroom. Alexis climbed on to the bed, and crawled under the sheets. Grace tucked Alexis in.

"Do you want me to leave a light on?" Grace asked Alexis

"Yes, please. I don't like the dark." Alexis answered

"Okay, no problem" Grace said and turned on a little lamp.

"I'm really happy you're here. If you ever need anything just ask, I'll be in my bedroom. Goodnight Alexis" Grace said as she headed towards the door.

"Goodnight Grace" Alexis said softly as Grace left the room.

Grace went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of blue sweat pants and an old jersey. She collapsed on her bed. She sighed the day had been exhausting, Alexis was so sweet but every time she saw her she was reminded of her sister. Grace softly cried but only for a bit because she heard her phone ringing. She dried her tears and picked up the phone "Hello" She said

"Hey, it's Lisbon. How did it go?" Lisbon asked

"It was pretty good. She just went to sleep." Grace said

"Oh, are you going to bring her in to the office soon?" Lisbon asked she was anxious to meet Alexis

"Maybe tomorrow if I can. I've got the social services lady coming tomorrow to check out my place. Then I was going to take Alexis shopping. But I might be able to stop by" Grace said

"Great! We'd love to meet her, and the team misses you." Lisbon said

"I miss everyone too. If I don't get to stop by tomorrow tell everyone I say hello!" Grace said

"I will. I don't want to keep you, and I'm sure Jane is up to his Jane-ish schemes so I've got to go. Bye!" Lisbon said

Grace laughed "Bye boss." She hung up.

Grace turned on her TV then turned it off. She was tired and she needed some sleep. She turned out the light and eventually fell asleep.

She was woken up by the sound of something running into her room. She sat up and looked around it was still dark. She reached over and turned on her lamp. Then she saw Alexis running towards her, tears covering her face. Alexis stood next to Grace's bed and looked up at her with big brown eyes.

"What's wrong Alexis?" Grace asked softly

"I'm scared" Alexis cried

"Why?" Grace asked

"I had a bad dream" Alexis pouted

"I'm sorry, but don't worry you're safe. Is there anything I can do?" Grace said

"Can I stay here with you?" Alexis asked shyly

"Sure" Grace replied

"Thank you" Alexis said and climbed onto the bed next to Grace.

"Anytime" Grace said as she reached over and turned out the light

It was silent for a few minutes in Alexis whispered in a soft and innocent voice "I miss mommy and daddy" She said on the verge of tears

"I miss them too. But everything is going to be okay" Grace said.

"Do you pinkie promise?" Alexis asked

"Of course" Grace said

"I need your pinkie!" Alexis said, Grace laughed and locked her pinkie with Alexis's

"I pinkie promise that everything is going to be okay" Grace said to Alexis

Alexis smiled "Good night" She chirped

"Good night" Grace said.

***Morning***

Grace woke up and sleepily rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw Alexis next to her, she leaned over and shook Alexis slightly. Alexis opened her eyes and looked up at Grace.

"Good morning sweetie" Grace said with a smile

"Good morning" Alexis said with a little smile

"Jennifer is coming over today to check out the apartment and make sure everything is okay." Grace said

Alexis nodded.

"How about we get you dressed?" Grace asked

"Sure!" Alexis agreed.

Grace got up and Alexis followed her. They went into Alexis's bedroom, Grace picked up Alexis's little suitcase and placed it on the bed. They opened it up and picked out a yellow dress. After Alexis changed they went into the kitchen and ate breakfast.

"Today I was thinking that after Jennifer comes, we could go do some shopping and get some stuff for your room, and the maybe we could go to where I work. How does that sound?" Grace asked

"It sounds awesome!" Alexis exclaimed excitedly, "Wait what's your job?"

"I work for the CBI, it's kind of like the police" Grace said

"Woah! That's so cool. Daddy was an architect and Mommy was a teacher." Alexis stated.

Grace thought about her sister and realized Olivia would have been the perfect teacher she was caring, patient, and she loved kids. Grace started to tear up, but she blinked away the tears for Alexis.

"That fantastic! I'm sure they were both very good at their jobs!" Grace said

"They were" Alexis said with a sad smile.

They had just finished up cleaning the kitchen when Jennifer arrived.

"Hello Grace, Alexis" Jennifer said

"Hi" Grace and Alexis said

After a little tour around the apartment and a few questions for Alexis and Grace, Jennifer declared the Alexis could live with Grace.

"I'll send you the necessary paper work as soon as I can." Jennifer called as she left.

As soon as she was gone Grace turned to Alexis "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Alexis chirped

She grabbed Graces hand and left the apartment.

Once they were in the car Grace decided that she really wanted to go see Lisbon and her team "Hey Alexis, do you want to go see where I work? We can go shopping later."

"I'd love to see where you work Grace!" Alexis said

Grace was a little unsure of what her team would do and say to Alexis but she knew she wanted Alexis to meet them.

"Great! We'll be there in a few minutes" Grace told Alexis

**Thanks for reading! I know, it was all fluff sorry. I promise the next chapter won't be as fluffy well it probably will be because I LOVE fluff! Alexis will meet the team in the next chapter! Please review!**


	4. Jane's Tricks!

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 4**

Grace pulled up to the CBI building. She parked her car and got out. Alexis followed her.

"Hey Alexis, when we go in here you've got to stay close to me okay. And don't touch anything unless you get permission. Please be careful" Grace said

"I will, don't worry Grace" Alexis said with a smile

"Thanks Alexis" Grace said. They entered the building, and got into the elevator. Soon they were at the door of the bull pen.

"Lisssbon!" Jane called

"What?" Lisbon yelled

"I'm bored" Jane said

"I don't care" Lisbon retorted

"What? Lisbon doesn't care about me. I would be hurt but we all know you're madly in love with me" Jane said with a childish grin

Lisbon rolled her eyes "You wish." Lisbon said trying not to smile.

Rigsby and Cho sat at their desks and watched Lisbon and Jane.

Grace stood uneasily at the door, she hadn't seen her team since they found her breaking down outside the building. She was eager to see them , but now that she was actually there she was a little nervous. She hated how she could get so nervous about little things.

Alexis could sense Grace's hesitancy, she looked up at her with an encouraging smile. She didn't know why Grace was upset but she did know she wanted Grace to be happy "It's okay" Alexis said

"Thanks" Grace said with a small smile. "Let's go" Grace said to Alexis

They walked into the bull pen. It was awkward and silent for a minute but the moment soon passed.

"Nice to see you Van Pelt. How are you doing?" Lisbon asked Grace

"I'm hanging in there. But I've got Alexis so it's all good!" Grace said with a smile

Lisbon smiled sympathetically then looked at Alexis

"And you must be Alexis! How are you doing?" Lisbon said in a light and happy voice that she rarely use. She knelt down so she was level with Alexis

"Yep! I'm Alexis, and I'm okay. Who are you?" Alexis asked

"I'm Teresa Lisbon, I'm Grace's boss" Lisbon stated

"Nice to meet you! You seem fun!" Alexis said with a smile

By then the rest of the team had gathered around Alexis. Alexis looked around…

"Hi, I'm Alexis!" She said to Rigsby

"Hey there! I'm Wayne Rigsby" He said with a smile

"Cool! You're really nice" Alexis said

Then she turned to the man with dark hair next to Rigsby.

"Hi!" Alexis chirped

"Hello" Cho said his face remained expressionless

"How are you?" Alexis asked

"I'm fine" Cho said, still keeping the same expression

Alexis giggled "I like you, you're funny!"

Cho smiled slightly "I knew it! So you do smile! For a while I thought you didn't know how!" Alexis proudly stated. Everyone laughed and Cho smiled.

Alexis then turned to the blonde man sitting next to Lisbon.

"Hi!"

"Hello, so you're Alexis?" Jane asked

"Yep!" Alexis nodded

"You're four years old. You just moved in with Grace, and you love her very much. Though you've only known each other for a few days. I can tell that you will be good with music, you're smart, and you will be very athletic! You love animals but your favorites are unicorns, horses, and dogs. Your favorite colors are rainbow, and teal. And you don't like the dark." Jane stated simply.

Alexis stared at Jane in amazement "You were right! How did you know? Not even mommy or daddy knew all that."

Everyone looked sympathetically at Alexis with the mention of her parents. But she didn't seem to notice.

"I can tell by the way you act" Jane said

"Really? Are you physic?" Alexis asked curiously

"Nope, just observant" Jane said

"Wow! You're really cool" Alexis said with a huge smile

"Would you like to see a magic trick?" Jane asked Alexis.

"Sure!" Alexis said

"Okay" Jane said and pulled out a deck of cards

"Pick a card from anywhere in the deck. Don't show it to me, but show it to Grace and her friends"

Jane held out the deck to Alexis, Alexis closed her eyes and spun around. Then she stopped and picked a card. She opened her eyes, and examined her card. It was a 4 of hearts. She turned around and showed the card the Grace, Lisbon, Rigsby, and Cho.

Grace and Lisbon smiled encouragingly at Alexis, Rigsby and Cho nodded.

She then turned back to Jane. "Put your card back anywhere in the deck"

Alexis followed Jane's instructions. "Now I'm going to pull your card from the top of the deck" Jane told Alexis.

He then pulled the top card from the deck, it was a queen of hearts. He held it up for everyone to see.

"Is this your card?" Jane asked Alexis

"No, sorry… But you can try again" Alexis said

"Ha! Great trick Jane, you really fooled all of us!" Lisbon said sarcastically with a grin

"You would be right Lisbon if you weren't talking about me, but I'm never wrong!" Jane said smugly

"Really Jane? Because I'm pretty that wasn't a 4 of hearts!" Lisbon said

Jane stuck out his tongue childishly, and Lisbon rolled her eyes "Honestly Jane, Alexis is four and she's more mature then you!" Lisbon teased. The rest of the team tried not to laugh as Jane ignored Lisbon.

Jane made a show of looking for his wallet "Here it is!" He exclaimed when he found it

"Alexis could you open up my wallet, and tell me the first thing you see?"

"Sure!" Alexis said, she took the wallet from Jane's outstretched hand and opened it.

"It's my card!" Alexis said, and pulled it out for everyone to see.

"Wow! Did you mean to do that?" Alexis asked amazed by Jane's trick

"Why yes I did! Thanks for noticing, you're very smart" Jane told Alexis

"Thank you" Alexis said with a smile, then she ran over to Grace

"Grace did you see that? It was so awesome!" Alexis said

"I did! That was really cool!" Grace said

Jane turned to Lisbon "Look who was right… again!" Jane teased

"Whatever Jane… You're going to be wrong sometime" Lisbon said

"Haha, that's a good one Lisbon!" Jane pretended to laugh.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and turned to Grace " You're welcome to stay for the day if you'd like"

"I'd love to but Alexis and I have to get home." Grace said

"Okay. She's adorable by the way" Lisbon said

"Isn't she! I need to get going. It was good seeing everyone. Bye!" Grace said

"Bye Van Pelt, bye Alexis" Everyone chorused

"Bye-Bye!" Alexis said cheerily as her and Grace left.

Once they were in Grace's car Alexis immediately started talking

"I really love your team!" Alexis said

Grace smiled, Alexis loved everyone "That's good, they're really great people! I can tell they all loved you too!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Olivia's Memories!

**Hey! I'm so so so sorry I haven't been able to update quickly. My teachers don't seem to care that Grace and Alexis need to bond, and that stuff is going to happen in the fanfic world! Anyway here's chapter 5 it's pretty fluffy, but something big will happen soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 5**

A week had past and Alexis and Grace were growing really close, it was around 7 in the evening and they were just getting home from a shopping trip and dinner. Alexis and Grace walked up to Grace's apartment. As they got closer they noticed a large box by the door.

"What's that?" Alexis asked

"I don't know" Grace said

When they got to the box Grace read the label "Oh, it looks like it's your stuff! Would you like to unpack today?" Grace asked Alexis

"Sure, I've got a lot of stuff! It could take for-ever!" Alexis said, dragging out the 'forever'

Grace laughed "Then we better get started now!"

"Yep!" Alexis giggled

Grace and Alexis worked together to push the box through the door.

Finally they slid it into the apartment and into Alexis's room.

Grace opened the box. It was too tall for Alexis to see over so she hopped onto the bed and peered into it.

Grace pulled out the first thing on top, Alexis's pink bed spread with blue polka dots.

"Why don't you jump down from there, and we can make your bed" Grace suggested

Alexis jumped down and helped Grace replace the current sheets on the bed with Alexis's pink ones.

They slowly went through Alexis's belongings, from toys to, stuffed animals to, clothes until the box was light and the room was full.

"Okay Alexis, I think we got it all!" Grace said

"Yay!" Alexis cheered

"Do you like it?" Grace asked

"Nope…" Alexis said

"What?" Grace asked concerned.

"I don't like it I love it! Thank you so much!" Alexis said with a toothy grin

"No problem!" Grace said with a smile

Grace picked up the box off of Alexis's bed, it felt heavy to her. She looked inside and there was a brown box.

She pulled it out and examined it, in loopy cursive writing _To, Grace_ was written. Grace looked at it curiously.

Grace glanced at Alexis she was intently organizing her stuffed animals on a chair in the corner of her room.

"Alexis, I'm going to be in the living room. If you need anything just ask." Grace said

"Okay!" Alexis said

Grace walked into the living room and sat on her brown couch. She tucked her legs underneath her and opened up the box and pulled out the scrapbook that lay inside. 'What is this?' she thought 'Who is it from?'

She lifted the cover of the book, and saw a note. She looked at the date in the right hand corner of the letter it was about 5 years old; the same age as Alexis.

She started reading;

_Hey Grace, it's your little sister Olivia I know we haven't talked for a few years and I don't really know why._

Grace looked down at the letter in disbelief her sister had written to her.

_ I'm writing this incase I don't get the chance to talk to you, I really want you to still be in my life. We've both been so busy lately and I really miss you. I'll call you when I get the chance, I've been meaning to call you lately but I'm afraid you might be mad at me for not keeping in touch when you moved to California. How is it? I heard you got a job with the CBI! I'm so proud of you, I know it's been your dream for as long as I can remembered. So congratulations! I have some exciting news, I got married last year and a few days ago I had a daughter, her name is Alexis! She looks a lot like you! I left her to you incase anything happens to me and my husband, Zac._

Grace looked down at the letter, her eye's filled with tears. Both happy and sad, she was so happy that her sister had written to her, that she loved her. But she was so incredibly sad that she hadn't kept in touch with her sister. She had missed out on so much, and she regretted so many things. She just wished she could have 1 more minute with her sister.

_Well I made this scrapbook so if something happens and we don't get to talk you will still be here, right beside me. I regret not talking more and I miss you more than you can image. Don't feel guilty for not talking to me, it was my fault. I don't blame you for anything. I know you, and I can tell you still blame yourself, if it makes you feel better I forgive you but you did nothing wrong. I love you to the moon and back sister!_

_Love,_

_Liv 3_

Grace sobbed, she loved her sister and she wanted her back more than anything. She didn't deserve to die, Grace would trade places with her. Her sister was so young she had so much to live for, and now she was gone. Grace wanted to close the book and forget about it. She wanted to be weak and forget everything, she didn't want to be strong and face it but she had to. She owed it to her sister, and to Alexis. So Grace took a deep breath and turned the page. The first few pages were full of pictures of Grace and Olivia when they were kids, Olivia had written down stories and memories she and Grace had as kids. Grace laughed and cried as she read through the stories. The rest of the book was pictures with captions and sometimes little stories. Olivia had captured all the events Grace had missed out on, starting with her wedding. Grace smiled at a picture of Olivia in a beautiful white dress. Grace flipped through the pages and saw the day Alexis was born. Grace went page through page for hours until she finally reached the last one. It had been the day the car crash occurred, Olivia had written

_Hey Grace, today Zac and I are going to adopt a puppy. We are going to surprise Alexis when she gets home from preschool. She's been begging for one and we finally gave in! I'll put a pic in when we pick up the dog. I can't wait to see the look on Alexis's face. She's growing into an amazing young girl and I love her very much. Well I've got to go pick up that puppy! I love you Grace, never forget it!_

And those were the last words Olivia had written. Graces shoulders shook as she cried. She buried her head in her hands and closed the book. She suddenly felt a light little hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked, her big brown eyes were full of concern

"It's just, I really miss your mom" Grace said and wiped her eyes

"I miss her too, but it's going to be okay" Alexis said

She sat down on the couch. Grace lifted her head, "Come here" Grace said softly

Alexis crawled over and climbed into Grace's lap. Grace leaned back on the couch and Alexis rested her head on Grace's shoulder. Grace whispered into Alexis's ear "I never met your dad but I'm sure he was an amazing man. But I did know your mom, she was the best sister anyone could ask for and I love her more than anyone could image. She could cheer anyone up even on their worst days, and she was always smiling. When I moved to California we stopped talking. We both got really busy and lost touch, I regret that and I wish I could change it. But I can't and what I want you to is I love you very much, I love you more than anything. I never got to say that again to my sister, but I'm going to say it to you." Grace finished softly

Alexis hugged her "I love you too Grace"

"Your mommy made a book when we stopped talking, and she wrote little entries and put pictures in it and some of the last words she wrote to me were about you, she said '_She's growing into an amazing young girl and I love her very much.' _She loved you so much! And she still does. She was so proud of you" Grace said with a smile through her tears.

Alexis beamed with pride, then she started to cry. She wrapped her little arms around Grace and hugged her. "I miss them" She whispered

"I know, I do too." Grace said and hugged the little girl back.

**Thanks for reading! Pretty please review!**


	6. Go get em' kid!

**Hi! I was ready to post this chapter a few days ago but then the chapter magically got deleted by some fairies that live in my computer or something XD Anyway... enough of my pointless ranting! Here's chapter six, I learned to save my work everytime I leave my computer so fairies don't delete it :P I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's leading up to big events, in two or three chapters things are going to happen! Pretty please read and review!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 6**

Sunshine flooded into Grace's bedroom. It was Alexis's first day of kindergarten, Grace had everything organized. Lisbon was allowing her to come in late so she could drop Alexis off at school. Grace had talked to Sophia, the baby sitter and she would be picking Alexis up from school. Sophia was in college and had been babysitting Alexis for about a week while Grace was at work. Grace rolled out of bed. She took a shower and got dressed before she went to Alexis's room. She slowly shook Alexis, Alexis woke up and rubbed her eyes. She suddenly remembered what today was! She stood up and started jumping on her bed.

"I'm so excited!" She yelled as she bounced.

"Get down from there silly. You have to get dressed" Grace said with a smile

"Alright" Alexis said happily as she hopped down.

They had worked together to pick out Alexis's outfit for her first day of kindergarten. Within ten minutes Alexis was wearing pink shorts with a bright blue shirt. She had on sparkly sandals and a pink bow in her hair. After a quick breakfast and double checking that Alexis had all her school supplies the girls were in Grace's car heading to Alexis's school.

When they finally arrived to the school Grace parked and got out with Alexis. They went inside and walked until they found Alexis's classroom. Grace stopped in front of the classroom door.

"Have a great day Alexis. I know you're going to do amazing. Your mommy, daddy, and I are very proud of you." Grace said, she couldn't stop thing about Olivia. It should be Olivia here not me, she thought.

"Thanks!" Alexis said.

"Oh and don't forget to work hard and always do your best. Stay safe Alexis. Sophia is going to pick you up, but I'll be home for dinner. Have fun, I love you" Grace said as she kissed Alexis on the forehead.

"Love you too" Alexis said sweetly.

"Go get em' kid!" Grace said, sounding like her dad talking to a football player

"Okay, bye!" Alexis called as she walked through the door that was twice her size.

"Bye, sweetie" Grace called back her voice cracked and she cried. But only for a little, she knew she couldn't arrive to the office crying. She just wanted everything to be okay. She felt out of place like she was invading Olivia's family. She didn't want to take Olivia's place, Alexis belongs to Olivia not me, she thought helplessly. It should be her here, not me. Grace sighed and wiped her eyes as she got into her car.

She pulled up to the familiar CBI building and smiled. This place could always cheer her up. She walked into the bull pen and saw her team; Lisbon working hard in her office, Jane on 'his' couch, and Rigsby and Cho sitting at their desks doing paper work. When they saw Grace they looked up.

"Hi everyone!" Grace said like her perky self.

"Hey Van Pelt!" The chorused back

Lisbon noticed Grace and walked into the bull pen.

"Hi Van Pelt!" Lisbon said

"Hey boss" Grace said

"How did it go?" Lisbon asked

"Good" Grace lied, with a fake smile. She knew Jane saw through it, she would probably hear about it later. But she couldn't worry about it now.

Lisbon smiled "Was Alexis excited?"

"Very!" Grace said, with a small smile

"I'm sure she's going to have a great day!" Lisbon said

"I hope so" Grace said

"Well we currently don't have a case so it's just paperwork today" Lisbon said

"Okay" Grace said

She started working on some paper work. The hours dragged on, and she just wanted it to be 6 p.m. so she could see Alexis.

She kept checking the clock, as she typed anxiously on her computer.

"Everything okay Grace?" Rigsby asked her softly in a concerned voice

Grace smiled a genuine smile, he was so sweet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks though" She said

"No problem" He said and walked back to his desk. Finally it was six in the evening, Grace powered off her computer and grabbed her stuff. She rushed out of her office and to her car.

She got home a little past 6:30 and swung open the door. She dropped her coat and purse on the couch and walked into the kitchen. She saw Sophia and Alexis sitting at the table working on homework. When the girls noticed Grace was home they stood up. Alexis jumped out of her seat and rushed towards Grace. She ran into Grace and giggled. Grace struggled to remain standing upright. She laughed and swooped up Alexis. Alexis shrieked and smiled. Grace put her down "How was your day?" She asked Alexis, "It was fantastic…" She said and continued by telling Grace every detail about the day. She told her about her teacher, classes, P.E., art, music, classmates, and homework. 20 minutes later Alexis finished "I made a friend. Her name is Ella, she's really nice. We promised to be bestest friends forever!"

Grace laughed "Well I think you should have Ella over someday!"

"Yeah!" Alexis said

Grace turned to Sophia "Thank you so much!"

"No problem! She's so sweet!" Sophia said with a bright smile.

Grace returned the smile and said "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to but I've got loads of homework and tons of exams to study for. But thanks for the offer. I need to get going anyway" Sophia said as she gathered her stuff.

"Okay, thanks again." Grace said as she paid Sophia

"See you tomorrow" Sophia said as she left.

"Bye" Grace said

"Bye-Bye Sophia!" Alexis said.

Once Sophia was gone, Grace ordered pizza. The girls were eating when Alexis spoke up "I missed you a lot today Grace"

Grace's heart filled with love, she could tell Alexis was raised by Olivia. She was one of the sweetest, most caring people Grace knew.

"I missed you too Alexis. But I'm really happy you had a great first day. I know there are many more to come" Grace said with a smile

"I'm sure there will be!" Alexis said with a huge grin.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Help Me, Please!

**Hi! I'm really happy, I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review. Have an amazing day! Oh yeah I almost forgot... I saw The Mentalist season 5 premiere, it was awesome. But I was sad because Grace wasn't in a lot :( Oh well... I still LOVE The Mentalist**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was a rainy Sunday morning; Grace was eating breakfast with Alexis. She was waiting for Sophie to arrive so she could get to work. She heard a knock on the door. Grace stood up and opened it "Hey Sophie!" Grace said cheerfully

"Hi" Sophie smiled.

Alexis came running down the hallway bouncing up and down "Hi Sophie!"

"Hey there Alexis, how are you?" Sophie asked

"I'm awesome!" Alexis answered energetically

"I have to get to work. Bye Sophie, thank you!" Grace said as she collected her stuff. She scooped up Alexis and spun her around, Alexis giggled. "Bye Alexis, I love you" Grace said, placing Alexis back on the ground

"Bye Gracie, I love you too" Alexis said.

Grace waved and said "I'll see you too, after work. We can have pizza!"

They had made it a tradition that every Sunday Grace, Alexis, and Sophie would have pizza together.

"Okay, see you then Grace!" Sophie said

"YAY! See you soon Grace! I can't wait" Alexis cheered

"Bye, I'll call you when I'm at work" Grace loved how excited Alexis could about little things, she would always get so happy about little things. Honestly the little girl was always so positive, it was one of many things Grace really loved about Alexis.

When Grace pulled up to the CBI building and climbed out of her car. When she got to the office she saw Jane making tea and Lisbon in the bull pen.

"Good morning Lisbon" Grace said cheerily. She sat down at her desk and put her stuff down.

"Good morning Van Pelt" Lisbon said, Rigsby and Cho walked in and greeted Grace and Lisbon.

Just then Lisbon's phone rang "Agent Lisbon" She said as she answered.

A few minutes later she hung up "Another murder?" Jane asked as he walked in

"Yeah" Lisbon said

"Oh goody! I was starting to get bored, time for some fun!" Jane said enthusiastically

Lisbon rolled her eyes and looked back at Grace, Rigsby, and Cho.

"Like I was saying… Late forties, no kids, not married, his name was Jared Benwood" Lisbon informed her team

They all nodded, "Jane, Cho, and…" Lisbon paused as she pondered whether to take Grace or Rigsby with her. She hadn't taken Grace out in the field for a while and the younger agent had proved that she was just as good as any agent so Lisbon decided to take Grace "Van Pelt you come with us too. Rigsby you stay here look up the victim and see what you find."

Grace smiled proudly, but Rigsby frowned. The team followed Lisbon out, leaving Rigsby behind. Grace mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to him as she left.

They were on their way to the crime scene when Grace realized she had forgotten her cell phone at her desk. She weighed her options, she could ask Lisbon to turn around and let her get it or she could deal with it. What could happen in a few hours? She didn't really need her phone and she really didn't want to annoy Lisbon, especially right now. After a 40 minute car ride with Jane, Lisbon wasn't really in a spectacular mood and Grace preferred to be alive at the end of the day- Car rides with Jane tended to make Lisbon hostile, aggressive, and unpredictable. Jane tended to have that effect on people, but Grace had to admit Jane was pretty fun to be around. So she ultimately decided she would just wait.

They pulled up to the crime scene, it was a thick forest. They saw the body and walked over. Jane and Lisbon studied it. Cho started talking to a police officer about the victim and Grace was talking to the person who had found his body.

Lisbon's phone rang, it was Rigsby "Lisbon" She said

"Hey, it's Rigsby. I found some information on Jared Benwood."

"And…"

"He had a record of kidnapping kids. He was released from prison last year."

"Okay, nice work Rigsby. Let me know if you find anything else out."

"Will do boss. Bye"

"Bye" Lisbon said and hung up.

She informed her team about Jared Benwood. Grace groaned silently, she hated kidnappers, kidnapping was just a sick and a terrible thing to do. After searching the crime scene for a few more hours the team headed back to the CBI headquarters.

Grace listened as Jane and Lisbon discussed the case

"He was only killed an hour or two before we came" Jane stated

"How do you know?" Lisbon questioned

"The blood hadn't completely dried" Jane stated simply

"True" Lisbon agreed

Grace zoned out and looked out the window, her thoughts drifted to Sophie and Alexis. She couldn't wait to see them.

When the team got back to the bull pen they talked about what they had learned at the crime scene and Rigsby told everyone what he had learned about Jared Benwood.

Once the group dispersed Lisbon assigned everyone their job. Grace was going to go with Lisbon to talk to Jared's family.

As Grace rushed out of the building she slid her phone into her pocket. Lisbon stepped into the driver's seat and Grace sat next to her.

"How's Alexis?" Lisbon asked with a smile

"She's good" Grace replied happily, Alexis always brought a smile to her face

"Does she like kindergarten?"

"Oh, she loves it! She's doing really well too; her teacher says she's top of the class."

"That's great!"

"Yeah and she's been making lots of friends."

"I can imagine!" Lisbon said

"Hey, I promised Alexis and Sophie I'd call them. Would you mind if I called them now?" Grace asked hopefully

"Go ahead" Lisbon told her

"Thanks!" Grace said

She pulled out her phone and turned it on. She had over 10 missed calls from Sophie. Lisbon watched Grace, her face turned pale and she stared worriedly at her phone.

"Is everything okay Grace?" Lisbon asked gently.

Grace nodded slowly, Sophie was probably just asking if Alexis could have ice cream or something. She was just being paranoid. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I have a lot of missed calls from Sophie." Grace answered

"Oh, did she leave a message?" Lisbon asked

"Yeah, she left a bunch. I'll listen to the most recent one" Grace told Lisbon

"Okay" Lisbon said

Grace clicked on the message and listened she heard Sophie's voice it was strained, weak, and worried "Grace I'm so sorry, help me please" Sophie said desperately. Grace froze and dropped her phone her mind was racing with possibilities of what happened. Something must have happened to Alexis. Everything felt fuzzy and she was having trouble thinking, she couldn't lose Alexis. First her sister and then Alexis too, no it wasn't possible. Alexis had to be okay, she couldn't lose both of them. It would be too much, she needed to know what happened.

"Grace? Grace what happened…" Lisbon asked quietly

Grace didn't say anything she didn't trust herself to talk with out crying. She simply picked up her phone and handed it to Lisbon.

Lisbon listened to the message, she leaned over and hugged Grace. Grace was now sobbing and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Let's go to your apartment and find out what happened. I'm sure everything is going to be okay" Lisbon said

Grace nodded but she didn't really listen to what Lisbon was saying she kept thinking about Alexis and the sound of Sophie's voice desperately saying "Help" replayed in her mind.

* * *

**A bit of a cliff hanger but nothing major. If you use your Jane-like qualities you can probably figure out what happened to Alexis, any guesses? Thanks for reading, please review!**


	8. Not Alexis!

**I**** totally loved the second episode of season 5! It was awesome and one of my favorite episodes so far, I don't know why but it was just absolutley brilliant! Anyway I can't wait to see another episode tonight! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The ride to Grace's apartment was silent. When they arrived Grace got out, Lisbon followed her up to the apartment. When they reached the door Grace took a deep breath and opened the door. Her hands shook as she touched the cold door knob. Inside Grace saw Sophie sitting in the couch, she was hunched over. She looked up at the door when she saw Grace she walked over and hugged her tightly. She was crying and hyperventilating and she kept whispering 'I'm sorry'

Grace wanted to breakdown like Sophie but she had to be the adult, she needed to know what happened. So despite the tears running down her face Grace spoke as calmly as she could "Sophie, what happened?"

Sophie released Grace from the hug, she peered down at her feet and began to explain.

"I was on the phone with one of my friends from college and I had forgotten my laptop in the science class room. She had found it and picked it up for me. She said she would drive it over. I told her I would meet her in parking lot so she wouldn't have to come up. Alexis was playing with her ponies, I didn't want to disturb her so I let her stay. I told her I was going down stairs and that I would be back up in a few minutes. I went down and waited for my friend she came and gave me my laptop. It had been a little over 20 minutes when I got back- I just, I don't see how she could have been taken. When I got back she was gone, I checked everywhere but I couldn't find her. I'm so sorry Grace, this is my entire fault. I'm a terrible person…" Sophie cried

Grace couldn't think it felt as if her whole world was crashing down on her, she wanted to tell Sophie that it wasn't her fault, she wanted to tell Lisbon to call the team, but more than anything she wanted Alexis. She sunk to her knees and cried "Why Alexis?" She asked to no one in particular. "Not Alexis" She said, she can't be gone Grace thought.

Lisbon pulled out her phone and called the team. She told them they had an urgent kidnapping case and needed to come as soon as possible. Lisbon then turned to Sophie "You're not a bad person, it was a mistake. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to have my consultant talk to you just to see if you noticed anything. He should be here shortly until then why don't you wait on the couch" Lisbon suggested. Sophie nodded and did what Lisbon said.

Then Lisbon faced Grace. She always knew her youngest agent could be a bit emotional and sensitive but she never expected to see her like this. It was even worse than when Grace's sister died. Grace was hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth, she felt like the worst person ever. She had let her sister and Alexis down, she didn't deserve Alexis. She needed to find her, she had to be alive. Grace refused to believe that Alexis was dead, she was going to find her; she had too.

"Hey Grace?" Lisbon said softly

Grace looked up at Lisbon "Yea" She said shakily

"We are going to find Alexis. The team and I are going to do whatever it takes to get her back to you safely"

Grace nodded "Thanks" she said, though it was barely above a whimper

"It's nothing. I'm so sorry, this really isn't fair. I hurt for you. But don't worry we will find her" Lisbon said gently. She extended her hand out to Grace and helped her up.

Grace kept staring at Alexis's door. Lisbon could tell what she was thinking; she kept hoping that Alexis would just walk out of the door and run over to her. Giggling and smiling and saying "Hi Grace!"

But Grace knew that wasn't going to happen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jane walking in followed by Rigsby and Cho.

Lisbon filled them in on what happened. Rigsby looked at Grace sympathetically "It's going to be alright" He whispered in her ear

"I hope so. I can't lose both of them" She sighed through her tears.

Lisbon decided they all need to get back to the office and solve the kidnapping as soon as possible.

***Alexis's POV***

I woke up in a dark, damp room. I couldn't remember what had happened and I didn't know where I was.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I called helplessly, then I remembered that they were gone.

"Aunty Grace!" I yelled, there was no answer

"Sophie?" I asked my voice sounded defeated

I was scared and alone.

I started to cry, I got up and looked around trying to find an exit. I found a door and pulled and pushed but it didn't move. I banged on it as hard I could.

I kicked it and hit it but nothing happened I didn't know what to do. I walk around some more looking for openings. It must have been hours until I heard the door unlock and a man walked in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Long Time No See!

**Hi! Okay I know I say this every time but I loved the third episode of season 5! It was amazing and Grace was in it a lot more than the previous episodes! Anyway I was freaking out because I almost missed the first minute of the show and then half way through the show my neighbors thought that 10:30 was a good time to walk their dogs which made my dog want to go out and play. So I had to stop the show and go let my crazy little puppy play (She's the one in picture! I love her!). So I sort of wrote this chapter when I should have been writting an essay for language arts, oh well I'll just finish it later. I don't understand how I can write a 9 chapter story without a problem but I have trouble writing a 3 page essay, it just doesn't make sense! Okay sorry for my rant here's chapter 9 !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 9**

***Alexis's POV***

The man walked in I ran towards the back corner and I tried to get away from him, but I couldn't. He came towards me

"Hello" He said, I didn't say anything.

"I said hello!" He yelled, I still said nothing

"That's it!" He said

He ran over and hit me and punched me until I fell over. I yelped in pain when he kicked my side. There was broken glass on the floor the cut me when I fell on it. I wanted Grace, where was she? I thought helplessly. After hurting me for another hour he left me lying weakly on the floor. He came back an hour later "Let's go" He boomed. I had learned my lesson and followed him. He tied a blind-fold over my eyes and threw me in a bag. He careless dragged the bag into the car and drove me to a forest. The car ride took hours, he finally got out and pulled me behind him until we reached a cabin. He locked me in the back room and left. I wished Grace would come save me, I needed her. My whole body hurt, and I couldn't think.

***The Team***

The team gathered in the bull pen. They were all shaken by Alexis's disappearance; they each had grown close with her over the many times Grace had brought her into the office to visit. Understandably Grace had taken it the worst, the young agent was still in shock, pacing around the bull pen and sobbing. The team wanted to do something but they didn't know what. Jane had just finished talking to Sophie, he was explain to the team what she had said

"All she knows is she saw a suspicious looking man. Other than that nothing…" Jane sighed.

The team had nothing to go off of; all they knew was the kidnapper was a man and there are lots of men in the world.

Grace felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She stopped pacing and pulled out her phone she went weak when she saw the text.

"Um… Lisbon? You might want to see this" She said as she took in a shaky breathe.

The team stopped talking and looked at her worriedly.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked as she approached Grace.

Grace held out her phone, and showed Lisbon the text.

_Hello Grace Van Pelt, long time no see! I've been missing you, do you remember me? You arrested my brother a few years ago. You took someone away from me, now I'm returning the action._

The tears came faster the more Grace read it and they soon turned into violent sobs.

Lisbon tossed the phone to Rigsby "Find whose number it is" she said before turning back to Grace.

She engulfed her younger agent in hug then pulled away and looked Grace in the eye

"I know this is hard, I can't say I understand what you're going through-that would be a lie. But I do know how it feels to lose someone and I never want you to go through that pain again. We are going to find Alexis, no matter what it takes. She will come home, she will be safe, and you will get to see her again, hug her again, and tell her you love her." Lisbon said softly

"Thanks boss. I have to believe; your right she's going to be okay" Grace said with a small smile and Lisbon could she a small spark of determination light up Grace's eyes.

It was around 6 in the evening when Rigsby spoke up from his desk "I've got it!"

"You got the name?" Lisbon asked, the rest of the team looked up anxiously.

"Yep, Dave Roth" Rigsby announced

"Okay. Did you get the location where the text was sent from?" Lisbon asked

Rigsby nodded and announced an address.

"Okay let's go guys. Get your vests and guns" Lisbon ordered

The team followed her orders and got into their black SUV.

They pulled up to the house and organized a plan.

They charged the house Lisbon and Rigsby first followed by Grace and Cho.

The house was dark, damp, and empty… The kidnapper had moved. They searched every room of the house but she was gone. The only thing they found that suggested Alexis had been there was blood in the basement. The sight of it had sent Grace into a hysterical fit of crying, and a combination of Lisbon and Jane to calm her down.

"We need to keep looking, it's 9 now. If we drive around a bit we might find something. We can't give up." Lisbon said

The rest of her team nodded in agreement.

"Let's go" Jane said

They piled back into the SUV. Lisbon was in the front driving and Grace sat beside her. Jane and Rigsby were behind them and Cho sat in the back. After driving around for over three hours Lisbon pulled up to a thick forest.

The stress and anxiety of the day along with the steady rocking of the car had lulled Grace to sleep. Rigsby and Jane were talking quietly behind them and Cho was silently reading a book.

Lisbon squinted in the darkness; she saw a black car on the side of the street. She looked at her watch it was a little after midnight, nobody would be out at this time- Unless they were hiding something, or someone.

"Guys I think that's his car" Lisbon said

When she heard Lisbon's voice Grace woke up. She looked around as the previous days events came flooding back. When she finally processed what Lisbon had said she looked at the car

"What are we waiting for? Let's find him." She said

"Okay, Rigsby you're with me again. Cho and Van Pelt you come behind us. Jane I want you to wait here and please don't do anything stupid!" Lisbon said

"No promises!" Jane said

The agents got out of the car, leaving Jane behind. They saw small spots of blood come from the car and leading into the forest. They followed it. Grace bit her lip, to stop from crying. She couldn't afford to break down. Alexis's life depended on the whole team doing their job perfectly.

They neared a small wooden cabin, and knew it was the right one. The team made eye contact with each other before going in.

Lisbon kicked down the door and the team rushed into the house a man rushed back at them.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Put Your Hands Up!

**Hi! I don't have much to say today- which is a rare thing because I am a ridiculously talkative person. So you should probably enjoy the silence and short authors note while it lasts- and it won't be long. Because I'm sure I will have lots to say the next time I post. **

**Ok wow... That was pretty long for a person who has nothing to say. Sorry! Anyway pretty please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 10**

"Put your hands up!" Lisbon yelled

"Why should I?" Dave asked

"Because if you don't, I will shoot" Lisbon said, not the least bit intimidated by the large man in front of her.

The man laughed sickly and threw the glass bottle he had been holding. It hit Grace on the side of her head but with the adrenaline rushing through her body she barely felt it, the only thing she did feel was the need to save Alexis.

"You alright Van Pelt?" Lisbon asked quickly as she noticed a deep cut on Grace's head.

"Yeah, fine." Grace said completely unfazed by the bottle. Her focus remained completely on Alexis's safety.

"Where is she?" Lisbon asked Dave

"Who?" Dave challenged

"Either show us where she is or I shoot" Lisbon warned

"Fine, have it your way" Dave said and ran to the back of the cabin where Alexis was.

Alexis heard loud voices she thought she recognized Lisbon's voice; she knew someone would save her. Then the man reappeared in her room. Alexis tried to stand but she was too weak and it hurt so badly to move. Dave grabbed her and held her in front of him; the movement sent a sharp pain rushing through Alexis's body. She started to cry again.

"Be quiet!" He yelled at her.

Lisbon and her team followed Dave into the room.

"Call an ambulance Rigsby" Lisbon called when she heard Alexis's cry.

"Grace! Lisbon, Rigsby, Cho!" Alexis gasped, and did the best she could to thrash in the man's arms.

"You can't shoot me or you might hit her" Dave provoked, but he didn't know that Lisbon's aim was exceptional.

She took aim and shot, Dave fell to the floor. He dropped Alexis, she stuck out her hands in a failed attempt to break her fall. Her hand collapsed underneath her, her whole body hurt as she hit the floor.

"Grace…" She cried softly

Grace ran over to Alexis. She knelt down next to her, and gently lifted her into her lap. Alexis's head laid on Grace's shoulder.

"Oh Alexis I thought I would never see you again" Grace said hugging the girl softly and rubbing soothing circles on the little girls back.

"I thought I would never see you. I love you Grace" Alexis said

"I love you too Alexis"

"I was so scared" Alexis said she began crying again. She buried her head into Grace's hair.

"Shhh… It's okay, you're safe now." Grace said as she stroked Alexis's hair and kissed her head.

The team watched silently, they needed the ambulance to come fast; they could all tell Alexis was fighting to stay conscious.

"Hang in there kiddo, you're going to be alright" Grace said to Alexis

She nodded "Are you okay?" she asked Grace and motioned toward the cut on her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you" Grace told her.

"Don't be, I'm okay" Alexis said, but soon after that she lost conscious and passed out in Grace's arms.

"Don't go Alexis! I need you, you can't leave. Please stay with me. Keep fighting, stay strong Alexis. Just hold on a little longer" Grace whispered to the unconscious Alexis

"Is the ambulance almost here?" Grace asked anxiously

"It should be" Lisbon said "Rigsby, Cho can you go outside and watch for the ambulance. Oh and call Jane- tell what happened, and have him drive down here. Grace and I will try to get Alexis out there without hurting her"

"Okay boss" Cho and Rigsby said as they left the room.

Grace stood up cautiously, she was careful not to hurt Alexis.

They climbed out of the cabin, and into the green forest. It was windy and the cold air made Grace's cheeks become a rosy red.

She saw Jane, Cho, and Rigsby talking. When Jane saw her with Alexis he came over quickly.

"How is she?" Jane asked worriedly

"I don't know. He hurt her pretty bad, she's unconscious now. But she's going to be okay. She has to. I can't live without her- I can't lose them both" She said desperately on the verge of tears again.

"Shhh… Grace it's going to be okay" Jane said comfortingly

"Thanks" Grace said softly and pulled Alexis closer to her.

Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the air as an ambulance pulled up. Paramedics rushed out and over to Grace who was still holding Alexis protectively. The paramedics took Alexis and quickly put her in the ambulance.

"Meet us at the hospital" A paramedic told them as he climbed into the ambulance.

Grace watched as the ambulance drove away with her little Alexis inside.

"Let's go" Lisbon said and everyone followed her into the car.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love it if you reviewed!**


	11. Don't Cry!

**Hi! So here's chapter 11! YAY! I have a few things to say, first this is officially my longest fanfic so far! Yippee (Is that how you spell 'yippee' ? I don't think so!) Also I really loved this chapter I kept rewriting it until I liked it, but I'm really happy with it. And I'm fangirling like crazy because there is a new Mentalist episode on tonight and Taylor Swift's new album 'Red' comes out in LESS THAN 8 HOURS! So I'm going crazy! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 11**

The bright hospital lights made Grace's head spin as she sat in the waiting room. The anxiety was killing her. The team had tried to comfort her but it was no use, she wouldn't calm down until she saw Alexis. She stared at the walls her mind consumed in thoughts, she waited. Just waiting for news, anything would work. Because not knowing was simply unbearable; anything was better than nothing. She was surprised that her team was still here it was a little past 1 in the morning and everyone was ridiculously tired. But they all refused to leave because Alexis meant something special to each one of them. She had a way of making everyone's days a little brighter; by making them smile a little bigger, or laugh a little harder. So they waited in silence each one of them thinking about a time they had spent with Alexis.

Lisbon's thoughts drifted back to a day a few weeks ago. Grace was out talking with the victims' family, and Sophie was sick and couldn't pick up Alexis from school. Lisbon had gladly offered to pick up the little girl from school and watch her for a bit, Grace gratefully accepted. Grace called the school and told them Lisbon would be picking up Alexis. So a little after 2:00 pm Lisbon waited outside the school until she saw Alexis running out. The little girl greeted Lisbon with a giant grin and big hug. Once they got in the car Lisbon listened to Alexis as she talked about her day. "Do you want to go to the park?" Lisbon asked the girl "Yes, Please!" Alexis said excitedly. She bounced around in the backseat until they finally reached the park. Alexis jumped out and waited for Lisbon to get out before running to the swings. Lisbon helped push her until she was swing high in the air. The air was light with Alexis's giggles and Lisbon smiled too. Alexis was good at taking your thoughts away from all the bad stuff in the world. She helped Lisbon forget and just relax for a while. After playing for a few more hours, the sun started to set and it was time for Lisbon to bring Alexis back to Grace. Thinking back to the night Lisbon smiled, Alexis was so lively and sweet. The girl didn't deserve for this to happen to her, it wasn't fair she sighed

This was happening to the rest of the team too, Cho was remembering the time he helped Alexis on a school project, Rigsby was remembering the time he made cookie with Alexis, and Jane was remembering the time he taught Alexis a card trick, and Grace was remembering everything. Every moment she had shared with Alexis and all the fun they had.

So when a nurse came out asking who was there for Alexis Van Pelt they all stood up.

The team gathered around the doctor Grace nervously swayed back and forth on her feet as she waited for the doctor to give them the news.

"I'm sorry for the long wait" The young nurse said apologetically.

"But I've got good news, Alexis will be okay" Everyone let out a sigh of relief. You could feel the air get lighter and they each glowed with happiness because Alexis was going to be okay, they weren't going to lose their sunshine.

"Can we see her?" Grace asked hopefully.

"Yes, she's right this way. But I have to let you know she lost a lot of blood she's sleeping right now but she should wake up soon. She also broke her left wrist and bruised a rib. And she got stiches on her knee and foot." The nurse said as she led them to a room.

Grace winced at the thought of what Alexis had been through.

"Here's her room. A doctor will be in shortly" The nurse said with a small smile

"Thank you" Grace said as the nurse left them outside Alexis's room.

On the way to the hospital they had stopped at a store and picked out a stuffed puppy for Alexis and some balloons. They slowly opened the door to Alexis's room. The little girl was sleeping on the large hospital bed. The blanket came up to just below her chin. Her red hair was spread around her. Rigsby who had been carrying the puppy laid it next to Alexis and the team put the balloons around her bed. Grace sat by Alexis bed, her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Grace asked gently

"I'm okay, I'm really happy to see you" Alexis said

"I'm happy to see you too Alexis. I'm so sorry about everything that happened, it's all my fault Alexis" Grace said as she started to cry again. The team stood at the door waiting until they could talk to Alexis.

"Don't cry" Alexis said, she wiped away the tear on Grace's cheek.

"Everything is okay" Alexis said

Grace amazed at how positive Alexis was, she was so kind and understanding and incredibly calm considering what had happened.

"I'm so proud of you Alexis; you were so calm and brave. You're a tough little girl, you're a fighter. And I'm not going to let anyone take you again… ever. I can't even imagine living without you." Grace said

"I love you" Alexis said to Grace

"I love you more" Grace said with a smile

Alexis smiled back, then she noticed the fluffy brown stuffed puppy.

"The team and I stopped and got you the puppy and balloons" Grace explained

"Thank you so much" Alexis smiled gratefully

"You know you can talk to her, right?" Grace said laughing as she saw her team standing awkwardly by the door.

They walked over and talked to Alexis, after a few minutes a doctor came in.

"Hello everyone, Alexis is quite popular I see" The doctor joked, they all laughed.

"So Alexis has a few injuries here-" The doctor began to explain each one of them.

"But you should be able to take her out within the next few hours" The doctor finished

"Okay, thank you" Grace said as he exited the room.

**Pretty please review! Thanks for reading :D**


	12. Trick-or-Treat!

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy with school and soccer- my teams first game in the fall season is this weekend and it's against our rivals so we have been practicing extra hard! Happy Halloween! This is my Halloween themed chapter, I haven't had time to proof read it yet. I wanted to post it as soon as possible for you guys and in time for Halloween so all mistakes are mine and I truly apologize! I hope you like this chapter, it was tons of fun to write!**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist**

**Chapter 12**

Grace looked up from her laptop when she heard two pairs of little feet bounding down the hallway. She smiled when she saw Ella and Alexis sprinting down the hallway. Ella was the same height as Alexis and her long brown hair blew behind her as she followed Alexis down the hall. They skidded to a stop in front of Grace. Alexis had almost fully recovered from the kidnapping. The only thing that remained was the bright blue cast on Alexis's arm, She would get it off in a week. Grace could tell Alexis was anxious to the cast off. Alexis had shown interest in soccer so Grace decided to sign her up. When she announced the news to Alexis, the little girl beamed and thanked Grace countless times. But Alexis couldn't play until she got her cast off, luckily she would be able to make the team's first game. Ella only lived with her mom and this week her mom was on a business trip so Grace offered to have Ella for the week. Ella's mom gratefully accepted the offer. It was October 31st and Halloween night.

"Can you help us with our costumes?" Alexis asked Grace excitedly.

"Sure!" Grace said with a smile.

"Thank you" Ella and Alexis chorused back as they ran back down the hallway to Alexis's room, Grace followed them. On Alexis's bed she saw the girls costumes laid out, the girls agreed they both wanted costumes that went together. Alexis was going as lady bug. She had a red tutu with black dots, a long-sleeve black shirt; she also had red wings with black dots outlined in a shimmery gold. Her costume was complete with black flats and a black headband with antennas. Ella was being a bumblebee. She had a black tutu, a black and yellow striped long-sleeved shirt; she also had black wings with sparkly gold swirls. She had black flats and black antennas. The costumes were so cute!

The girls beamed when they finally looked at the mirror with their complete outfits.

"You two look adorable!" Grace said as she walked in.

"Thank you" They said with huge smiles.

"Are you ready to go?" Grace asked

"Yes!" Alexis and Ella said enthusiastically

"Okay, let's go!" Grace said

They were going over to Logan's neighborhood for Halloween. Grace had known Logan since she was five years old. He had been her big brothers best friend for as long as she could remember. He moved to Sacramento, California a year after Grace; he had gotten a job as an engineer in the city. Grace was happy he was there; she rarely got to see her family from Iowa and he was practically a brother to her.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Logan's house. When he saw them pull up he ran outside and greeted Grace with a hug.

Once the pulled apart Grace smiled at him "Hey Logan! How are you?"

"I'm great, and you?"

"I'm fantastic"

By this time Alexis and Ella had climbed out of the car and were curiously looking at Logan.

"And who are you two?" Logan asked, kneeling down so he was equal to their height.

"I'm Alexis and that's my best friend Ella" Alexis announced, Logan and Grace laughed.

"The red-head's my niece" Grace informed Logan- She had already talked to him about what had happen to her sister.

"I could tell, the hair really gives it away" He teased Grace laughed

"And that's Alexis's friend Ella" Grace said

"Well it's very nice to meet you both, you two ladies look lovely" Logan said

They grinned and thanked him.

"You can call me Logan, by the way" He told Alexis and Ella

"Okay"

"Ready to go?" He asked everyone

Everyone nodded

"Then what are we waiting for?" He joked

They arrived at the first house, Grace and Logan waited on the driveway while Ella and Alexis walked up to the door. The girls could hear the two laughing, Grace was smiling she looked so happy the girls thought. They pressed the doorbell.

_Ding-dong_

"Trick-or-treat!" The girls cried happily as the door opened

"Happy Halloween!" A young woman said as she filled their bags with large handfuls of candy

"Thank you!" They said with big smiles

"You're welcome! Have a good night" The lady said

This process repeated several times until the night was late and the sky was dark. The girls bags were heavy as they sleepily climbed in the car. "Thank you Logan" They said drowsily

"Anytime girls" He said

Grace was leaning on the side of the car and Logan was in front of her. They hadn't seen each other for over six months until today and they had really enjoyed talking to each other.

"Do you want to come over?" Grace asked him

"Why not?" He said with a childish grin and got into the passenger seat of Grace's car.

She got into the driver's seat and drove home, Grace and Logan talked about everything that had happened in the past six months.

When they pulled up to Grace's apartment complex she and Logan turned around to help the girls out. Grace giggled and Logan smiled at the sight of the two girls asleep their heads resting on each other. They cradled their bags of candy in their laps.

"You get one, I get one?" She suggested

"Okay" He laughed

Grace grabbed Alexis and Logan grabbed Ella. They had a kid in one hand and a bag of candy in the other. They took the elevator up to Grace's apartment; once they were inside they placed the candy on the table and carried the girls to Alexis's room where they placed them in their beds. After they were sure the girls were asleep they left Alexis's room and went out to the living room.

"Can we have some candy?" Logan asked

"No we can't have candy! First of all it is past nine and secondly it's their candy!" Grace said with a giggle

"Wow Grace… you really haven't changed since you were five- always the goody-two-shoes!" Logan teased

Grace stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "You should try following the rules every once in a while yourself" She retorted

"What fun would that be?" He said back

They both laughed, "Shhh! We're going to wake them" Grace said

"Here we go again!" Logan said which sent them into another laughing fit.

**So the character Logan just sort of came to me and I like him! What do you think of him? **

**Thank you so much for reading, have a great day! Please review!**


	13. Yosemite!

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but I'm excited for the next one! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist**

**Chapter 13**

Grace woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of happy shrieks and loud giggles. Bright sunlight flooded into her room through her window. She got out of her bed and walked into the living room. She smiled at the sight that greeted her. Logan was chasing Ella and Alexis around the room, "Roar!" He said fiercely, the Ella and Alexis giggled. "I'm gonna get you if you don't eat your breakfast" He continued chasing them around, laughing. Grace observed for a moment from the hallway, Logan had always been good with kids and Grace had always had a small crush on him. She walked into the room and sat on the couch watching the mini battle.

"Look who's finally up!" Logan teased when he noticed her.

Grace rolled her eyes and smiled, she threw a pillow from the couch at him.

"You are quite the pleasure in the morning, ya know that?" He said sarcastically

"So I've been told" She said laughing.

Alexis run over and jumped onto Grace's lap, Ella followed Alexis and sat next to Grace.

"Did you two sleep good?" Grace asked

"Yep!" They said

"We woke up Logan" Alexis said

Grace laughed

"Trust me they did" Logan said

"Serves you right" She said

They both laughed.

"What would you like to do today?" Grace asked Ella and Alexis

"We should go on an adventure!" They exclaimed excitedly

"I know the perfect place!" Logan said, he was just excited as the little girls

"Where?" Grace and the girls asked curiously

"Yosemite park!" Logan said

Ella and Alexis jumped around enthusiastically

"Pretty please Auntie Grace! (Both Ella and Alexis had started calling Grace 'Aunt and Auntie')

Please, please, please!" They pleaded

Grace smiled "Alright, but we should go camping there so how about we go tomorrow?"

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The little girls danced around excitedly, then ran over to Grace and hugged her happily

"Do you wanna come?" Grace asked Logan

"Of course!" He replied, with a large smile

"I'll ask Lisbon and the team if they'd like to come along also" Grace said getting up from seat on the coach and heading to the kitchen to retrieve her phone

Twenty minutes later she returned with a smile and sparkle in her eye. Excitement danced across her face.

"I take it they said yes?" Logan guessed

Grace nodded "It's going to be really fun!"

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Logan asked Grace

"Well Yosemite park is a little over 3 hours from Sacramento so I figure we should leave at 6 in the morning so we can get there at 9" Grace explained

"Great! I can't wait!" Logan said enthusiastically

"I need to go find all my camping stuff from when we were kids!" Grace said energetically

"Remember you, Olivia and Austin (I'm having Grace's brother be named Austin) would always bring a friend camping and Austin always brought me and we all played Man Hunt" Logan smiled at the memory and Grace did the same

"We better start finding all of our stuff"

**Thanks for reading! I'm very excited for the next chapter ,the team will be in it and I've got lots of fun stuff planned for them on their camping trip! Please review :D**


	14. Camping!

**Hello! Two quick things, first of all I'm so so so sorry I have been so terrible at updating frequently. I've been really busy, which I know isn't a great excuse xD I'll try to update quicker. Lastly I just wanted to let everyone know I'm aware that technically Alexis's last name would not be Van Pelt but I thought it would be easier to understand if I wrote it as Van Pelt- sorry for the confusion. Anyway, that's it; I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Grace rolled over and turned her alarm clock off. It was five in the morning and still dark outside. She got out of bed. She then went out to the living room. Logan was already up.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked him sleepily

"I wanted to pack the car up for you" Logan said with a smile

"Thanks!"

"Anytime!"

"I'm going to go take a quick shower" Grace said as she left. After her shower she got dressed and went back out into the living room. Logan had just reentered her apartment.

"Is there anymore packing we need to do?" She asked him

"Just the sleeping bags and one more tent" Logan said

"Okay, let me help you" Grace said as she grabbed three of the sleeping bags sitting by the door.

When they got back it was 5:35

"We should go get the girls up we need to leave soon, we're supposed to meet everyone at the CBI headquarters at 6:00" Grace told Logan

Logan followed Grace down the hall to the room Ella and Alexis were sharing.

Grace opened the door and saw the two girls sleeping peacefully. She shook them lightly but they didn't wake up.

"Common girls, time to wake up" Grace said softly

But all they did was roll over.

"I don't want to bother them, they look so peaceful" Grace said

"Alright, we can just put them in blankets and carry them. They can sleep in the car" Logan said

"Good plan! I'll pack up their stuff" Grace said

Finally they were in the car. Alexis and Ella were asleep in the back and all the camping gear was in the trunk of Grace's jeep.

They arrived at the CBI parking lot 20 minutes later.

Lisbon and Jane were already there. Once Logan and Grace parked they got out and walked over to Lisbon and Jane.

"Hi" Grace said cheerfully

"Hi" Jane and Lisbon replied

"This is Logan he's been a friend of mine for a very long time, Logan this is my boss Lisbon and my colleague Jane" Grace introduced everyone

They politely shook hands and Jane quickly got to reading Logan.

Graced talked with Lisbon

"Where are the girls?" Lisbon asked

"Sleeping, we couldn't get them up" Grace said with a smile, Lisbon laughed.

A few minutes later Cho and Rigsby arrived.

They were all in the car ready to go by 6:00. They were taking one of the SUV's and Lisbon was driving. Next to her sat Jane, behind him sat Rigsby, Cho, and Logan and in the very back Grace sat with Alexis and Ella. Everyone's camping gear and bags were piled up in the trunk.

"Ready?" Lisbon asked

"Yep!" They replied happy

"Off we go" Jane said enthusiastically

By that time Alexis and Ella were happily awake and talking excitedly about all the fun stuff they couldn't wait to do.

Eventually they reached the campgrounds. Alexis and Ella stared in awe at the colossal trees that speckled the campsite. Lisbon parked the car and the girls jumped out cheerfully and raced around the campsite taking it all in. The adults started unloading the car. The boys tried to set up the tents. Grace and Lisbon laughed as they watched the boys fail miserably.

"Where does this stick even go?!" Rigsby yelled exasperatedly, he tossed the stick at the ground.

"Boys step back, I've got this" Grace said, her voice full of a playful cockiness.

They stepped away. "Alexis, Ella come here. I'm going to show you how to set up a tent. You can help" Grace yelled into the forest. A few seconds later Ella and Alexis appeared.

Grace set up the tents with ease; explaining to the girls where everything went and helping them do it themselves on the second tent.

Once they finished they stood back and admired their work.

"Nice job girls!" Grace said leaning down to give them a high-five.

"Thank you!" They chirped back beaming proudly.

The boys just shook their heads, Grace and Lisbon laughed.

"Who wants to go kayaking?" Jane asked excitedly

"Me!" Alexis and Ella cried happily

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Jane said

* * *

**I know it's very unrealistic to go kayaking in December but I've had this idea for a while and I just had to write it!**

**Thanks for reading, please review! Reviews really do motivate me to write quicker xD**


	15. Kayaks, S'mores, and The Forest Monster!

**Hello! I'm so sorry, I'm absolutely terrible at updating. I'm on break from school right now, so I'm going to try extremely hard to update consistently. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was tons of fun to write! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

**Chapter 15**

They approached the water's edge, the cool water lapped against the leafy shore. The kayaks dragging behind them. They finally got to the water, and lowered their kayaks to the ground.

"Who's going with who?" Rigsby asked

"All I know is I'm going with my friend, Lisbon" Jane said moving over to Lisbon and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Lisbon shot him a murderous glare and pushed his arm off her shoulder.

She looked up at him "Watch it or you might end up in that water sooner than you want to" Lisbon teased

"Is that a threat?" Jane challenged

"You tell me" Lisbon shot back, her eyes sparkling

Grace bent down so she was eye level with Alexis and Ella

"Do you two want to go together, or do you want to go with me. Logan and I are going to go together so it would be us four" Grace told them

"Ella and me are going to go together!" Alexis said happily

Grace smiled at her poor grammar, "Ella and I" Grace corrected

"Oops! Ella and I are going to go together" Alexis restated correctly.

"Okay, do you both know how to swim?"

They both nodded

"Good!" Grace said

"Looks like it's you and me" Logan said to Grace

She smiled "Looks like it"

"Rigsby! you and Cho can go together" Jane said noticing Rigby's jealousy of Logan, Rigsby glared at Jane.

Cho looked at Rigsby "Oh joy" He stated emotionlessly.

The rest of the team laughed.

"Let's go!" Jane said

Everyone climbed into their kayaks and pushed off shore.

It was easy to spot Alexis and Ella, their bright orange life jackets stood out against the evergreen trees and crystal clear water. Grace and Logan were playfully splashing each other, and laughing loudly. Alexis and Ella were mesmerized by the vibrant fish that swam through the water.

After kayaking for twenty minutes, Grace saw a large tree with wooden steps going up its side.

"Ohh! Let's stop and jump in!" Grace said excitedly

Logan looked up and the tree, it was huge. "Are you sure you want to jump off that?!" He asked

"Of course! Why? Do you think I wouldn't?" Grace challenged

Logan couldn't help but smile, this was typical Grace always looking for an adventure and always ready for a challenge.

"I don't know, would you?"

"Yeah! I think you should go too" Grace said

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell everyone you're a chicken"

"Not happening, you're on!"

"Good" Grace said feeling accomplished

They were leading the group and told everyone that they were pulling up to shore. Grace and Logan had just gotten their kayaks on shore when Ella and Alexis drifted by, Grace and Logan helped steer them in the right direction and climb out. Soon everyone was gathered by the tree.

"So you're really gonna jump of the tree?" Rigsby asked Grace

"Yep! Care to join me?" Grace said happily

"I don't know, it's pretty high. You could get hurt" Rigsby said, clearly not thinking this was a good idea.

"Don't worry about Grace, she's been doing this since she was 10." Logan said

"It's true I'm a like a professional" Grace added

"Fine, but don't get yourself hurt" Rigsby said

"I'll try not too! Boss, are you going to come? Jane?" Grace asked

Jane immediately replied "No way, jump off that thing-" He said peering up at the tree "it's like an evil death trap"

Grace laughed at his over exaggerated response.

"Jane, you're so dramatic" Lisbon rolling her eyes, with a smile "I think I'll try"

"Yay!" Grace cheered happily

"Ready?" She asked

They nodded their heads

"You're going first" Logan said

"Okay!" Grace said excited

She started to climb up the steps until she was at the highest one. She looked down at the group gathered below her. They looked so small from where she was perched.

Logan made eye contact with her, he noticed she looked a bit worried. He couldn't blame her she was at least 30-40 feet high.

"Backing out?!" He yelled up to her

Grace faintly heard, but was able to make out the words "You wish! Never!" She yelled back.

And with that she jumped. The wind blew in her hair as she flew down. Seconds later she plunged into the frigid water. It took her a few seconds to surface. When she appeared, Alexis and Ella cheered excitedly. "Wow! Grace that was awesome!" Alexis said excitedly

"That was so cool!" Ella said in awe.

Even Jane looked impressed. She climbed out of the water.

Logan gave her a high-five.

"See I'm perfectly fine!" Grace said to Jane and Rigsby

"This time" They said

Logan went up the tree, followed by Lisbon and soon the whole group was gathered together again.

"Can we go?" Alexis asked hopefully

Grace thought about it, it wasn't an issue when she, herself was doing it, if she got hurt it wouldn't affect anyone but her. But if Alexis and Ella got hurt Grace wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

Logan spoke up "It's only fair Grace"

"You're right" Ugh, why did he have to be right. "Okay, you can go." Grace agreed reluctantly.

Alexis and Ella climbed up the tree until they were about ten feet up.

"Don't go any higher" Grace said anxiously.

"Okay" The girls called down.

Grace turned away "I can't look" She muttered.

Ella and Alexis held hands and jumped.

Grace didn't turn around until she heard a splash in the water. She turned around and saw a mix of bright red and brown hair. She let out a sigh of relief when the girls swam to the shore giggling. "That was awesome!" Ella said

"That was so fun!" Alexis chirped excitedly

Grace laughed and hugged them. "I'm glad you had fun"

* * *

Later that night they were all gathered around the camp fire. The moon was bright and the stars sparkled.

"Who wants s'mores?" Rigsby asked

"what's a s'more?" Alexis asked curiously

Rigsby looked horrified "A s'more is a toasted marshmallow and piece of chocolate in between two graham crackers" Rigsby informed them as if it was the most important thing in the world

Alexis and Ella sat wide-eyed in wonder

"Want one?" Rigsby asked

They nodded

Rigsby handed them sticks with marshmallows on them.

"Hold them over the fire until they become toasted" Rigsby instructed

The girls held them over the fire cautiously

Alexis looked away from her marshmallow, and turned to Grace

"Have you had a s'more before?" She asked

"I've had s'mores many times. Their very good" Grace told her, she reached out and tapped Alexis on the nose.

Alexis scrunched up her nose and giggled, Grace smiled at her.

Alexis looked back at her marshmallow it was on fire. "My marshmallow!" she yelled laughing

She waved it around frantically, and blew it out.

"Did you see that?!" She asked excitedly as if it was the coolest thing.

"I did" Grace said

"Did you see it?!" Alexis asked Lisbon

"Yeah, I think it's time for you to make your s'more" Lisbon told her

"Rigsby, could you help me make my s'more?" Alexis asked

"Sure" Rigsby said and walked Alexis through the steps of creating his ideal s'more; he then repeated the steps with Ella

Finally he decided both s'mores where ready.

"Go for it" He said

The two girls looked at each other, then bit into their marshmallows.

Their faces broke into huge smiles.

"That was amazing!" "OH MY GOSH!" "That's so good!" "Whoa" "Ahhh!" "Yummy!" "I want to eat this forever" The team laughed at the girls rant.

After everyone had as many s'mores as possible Jane started telling ghost stories.

Alexis was curled up in Grace's lap, her head lying on Grace's shoulder. Ella was next to Grace, she leaned up against Grace's side.

Jane tried to scare everyone with stories of monsters that lived in the forest.

"And tonight the forest monster still wanders around this very forest in search of little kids to eat…" He finished

"Is-is it real?" Alexis asked worriedly

"Of course it's real" Jane said, teasing her

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to scare you." Lisbon reassured her "Jane can be a-"she paused for a moment deciding on the right word to use. "A meanie head" She finished

Jane laughed "A meanie head? That's quite original Lisbon"

Lisbon stuck her tongue out at him

"Meanie head? And sticking your tongue out? Totally mature" Jane laughed

Lisbon smiled at that.

A few minutes later Grace looked down and saw both Alexis and Ella sleeping. It was so adorable.

"I think it's time for bed with these two" Grace said.

Lisbon looked at the two little girls asleep in Grace's lap. "Aww, that's one of the cutest things I've ever seen" Lisbon said

Grace smiled. "These moments, they're the priceless ones"

"I think it's time for me to go to bed as well" Lisbon said.

"Time for bed" Grace whispered to Alexis and Ella

They slowly woke up and yawned.

"Goodnight Logan, Jane, Rigsby, Cho see ya tomorrow" Grace said

"Goodnight" They chorused back

"Goodnight" Alexis and Ella mumbled sleepily.

Grace carried them to the tent and helped them change into their pajamas.

Ella fell asleep in her purple sleeping bag immediately but Grace could tell Alexis was still awake.

"You okay?" Grace asked softly to Alexis.

Alexis's aqua sleeping bag was next to Grace's.

Alexis nodded "I'm good"

Grace smiled at her, but she could tell something was still bothering her.

"Are you afraid of the forest monster?" Grace asked

Alexis nodded shyly "I don't want it to eat anyone"

Grace had to hold in a laugh, the little girl was genuinely concerned.

"Aww don't worry, it's not real. And even if it was I wouldn't let it hurt you, you're safe with me" Grace told her reassuringly.

Alexis smiled and moved her sleeping bag so she was right next to Grace. Then she leaned over and hugged her. "I love you" Alexis said softly as she curled up next to Grace.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	16. Christmas!

**Happy Holidays everyone! Here is chapter 16, I hope you enjoy it! It was lots of fun to write :) Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, or anything mentioned in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Grace! Grace! Santa came! Wake-up!" Alexis said excitedly, gently tugging on Grace's shirt.

Grace woke up, her room was still dark. She heard Alexis's enthusiastic voice.

"Alexis, what time is it?" Grace asked, clearly exhausted.

"Ummm, one moment" Alexis said, she shuffled around until she found the alarm clock.

"It's exactly 4:23!" Alexis announced, not completely understanding how early that was.

Grace sat up, as much as she didn't want to get up these were the moments she was going to remember and before she knew it Alexis would be all grown up. She scooted over on her bed and made room for Alexis.

"Come here" Grace said, patting the mattress beside her.

Alexis jumped up, and bounced as she sat.

"So Santa came?" Grace asked

"Yes! Did you hear him? Or see him?" Alexis asked excitedly

"No, I'm sorry I didn't. Did you?" Grace asked

"No, but I'm pretty such I heard Rudolph outside my room!" Alexis stated proudly

"Wow! Are you ready to go open your presents?" Grace asked

Alexis went wide-eyed and nodded rapidly.

Grace laughed "Then off we go!"

She followed Alexis into the living room where the Christmas tree was brightly shinning, presents wrapped in all kind of colorful paper flowed around and out from under the Christmas tree. Alexis stood awestruck, it was the first time she had really taken in everything under the tree. She looked conflicted, like she wasn't sure where to start. When she was finally able to react she ran toward the tree. Grace grabbed her camera.

Alexis grabbed the first present she saw. It was a medium pink box with a gold bow. She carefully unwrapped the box and opened it. She pulled out a size 3, blue, and purple soccer ball along with black shin guards and neon teal cleats.

Alexis jumped up and down excitedly "Thank you so much Grace! I can't wait for soccer to start!"

Grace smiled "You're welcome!"

Alexis continued to open presents some from Grace, some from Santa she received stuffed animals, fuzzy new pajamas, crayons, markers, coloring books, a scooter, an easy-bake oven, dolls, a doll house, some plastic ponies, of course a football, and many books. Soon there was only a single present left under the tree.

Alexis opened up a small present wrapped in bright yellow sparkly paper. She curiously looked at the box. She pulled off the paper and opened the lid of the box. Inside laid a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and read it. When she had finished reading it she looked up. She was thrilled to say the least!

"Grace, you're going to take me horseback riding?!" Alexis asked beaming, while jumping up and down.

"Yes! We can go soon!" Grace told her.

Alexis ran through the sea of wrapping paper that coated the floor and wrapped Grace in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the coolest thing ever! I love you so much!" Alexis bounced.

"You're welcome! I love you too!" Grace told Alexis.

"One second, I'll be right back" Alexis grinned sneakily as she raced to her room.

Grace looked down the hall confused.

A minute later Alexis returned with a messily wrapped gift. It was obvious Alexis had tried her best to wrap it and Grace had to smile at the attempt. A sparkly red bow sat lopsidedly on top of the wrapping paper.

"It's for you" Alexis said, handing the gift to Grace

"For me?" Grace asked

"Mmhhmm" Alexis said, nervously rocking on her feet.

"Awww, Alexis you didn't have to get me anything" Grace said

"But I wanted to!" Alexis said

Grace smiled and carefully opened the box. Inside she saw a silver necklace with a heart made of diamonds. She gasped, it was beautiful.

"Alexis, this gorgeous. That was so sweet and thoughtful of you. I love it, thank you so much!" Grace said cheerfully. She kissed Alexis on the cheek.

"Logan helped me pick it out pay for it. We worked together" Alexis informed Grace

Grace laughed "Well you two did a very good job"

Alexis beamed proudly. Alexis climbed onto the couch next to Grace.

"Merry Christmas Grace"

"Merry Christmas Alexis, how about we turn on a Christmas movie?"

Alexis nodded sleepily in agreement; waking up at 4:23 was starting to catch up to her. They fell asleep halfway through the movie.

When Grace woke up bright sun light flooded in through the windows of her apartment. She looked at her clock I was a little past noon. Her company- the team and Logan would be over by 5 so she needed to start preparing. Careful not to wake Alexis she gently moved the little off her and pulled a blanket onto Alexis.

When Alexis woke up a few hours later the apartment had been cleaned and Grace was making dinner. Alexis ate a late lunch, then helped Grace make some cookies. Just minutes after they had frosted the cookies the doorbell rang. The whole team was there and Logan. It was as if they had all arrived at the exact same time.

They all exchanged gifts and Grace thanked Logan for helping Alexis with the gift. After dinner the group talked happily, exchanging Christmas stories. Jane entertained everyone with his mind tricks. At nine, Cho left followed by Rigsby 30 minutes later. By eleven that night only Logan was left.

It was snowing lightly outside, "why don't we go for a walk?" Logan suggested

"That sounds great! Alexis, put on your coat." Grace said

When they were all ready with their coats, they left Grace's apartment and were soon outside the snow swirled around. They walked around the large park by Grace's apartment. Alexis ran around happily as if the snow was the most wonderful thing in the world. Logan and Grace watched Alexis. Logan had his arm around Grace, and her head was on his shoulder. She wasn't sure when it had happened but at some point during the months they had spent with Alexis. Something had changed in their relationship, the term friendship no longer applied. It was more than that. As Grace was lost in thought, they had wandered to a small lake. The water shimmering in the moonlight. Alexis was captivated by the squirrels and birds that raced around. Grace looked up at Logan, he smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas Logan" She said quietly

"Merry Christmas Grace" He said, then leaned down and kissed her. Warmth fled through Grace's body. They broke apart and she looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Not to interrupt the moment or anything, but can you guys please explain to me what's happening?!" Alexis practically yelled her voice full of an eager curiosity.

Grace blushed, she hadn't known Alexis was watching.

"Are you two dating? Why didn't you tell me? Are you going to get married? I'm still not really sure what's happening." Alexis asked millions of questions as they walked home, the three of them holding hands.

"We don't know what's happening either. We'll figure it out in the morning. Merry Christmas Alexis" Grace and Logan said to the little girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I have absolutely no idea where the ending came from. It's really late at night and I just started writing and that's what happened! I'm just going to go with it, please review with any comments, compliments, complaints, or suggestions! Thanks :)**


	17. Goal!

**Hi everyone! A few days ago at my soccer camp I got to help the little kids play soccer so that's were my inspiration for this chapter came from. Oh and what happened in the chapter is also inspired by real events, so I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

* * *

Grace rushed around the apartment trying to find Alexis's soccer equipment.

"Need help?" Asked Logan, he had moved in with Grace a week ago.

"Yes please, I can't find Alexis's soccer stuff. And we have to be at the fields in less than an hour" Grace said exasperatedly. Today was Alexis's first soccer game, the team had been practicing for a month, and Grace having grown up surrounded by sports knew the importance of a first game.

"Don't worry, I know exactly where it is" Logan said

"Where?" Grace asked

"Right here!" Logan said, he whistled softly.

Alexis heard her signal and ran out of her room.

"Ta-da!" Alexis spreading her arms out and spinning around so Grace could see her full uniform and the big 13 on the back of her jersey.

Grace smiled, "Well done you two"

They took a bow, "I even tied my own shoes!" Alexis said proudly

"Wow! Good job Alexis!" Grace said

Alexis beamed.

"She's even the same number you were as a kid" Logan said

Grace laughed "You're right" Fifteen minutes later they were on their way to the fields.

Logan pulled into a parking space and they all got out of the car. Logan went ahead to check Alexis in, and find the field she would be playing on. Alexis toed nervously at a pebble on the road, as Grace looked for Alexis's soccer ball in the trunk of the car. When Grace had finally found the chairs, and the soccer ball she turned toward the fields.

"Ready?" Grace asked Alexis

Alexis shook her head, and bit her bottom lip. Grace knelt down so she was eye level with Alexis.

"What's a matter?" She asked gently

"What if I do bad? Everyone will hate me and the coach won't like me" Alexis said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Awww, Alexis you're going to play really well. Don't worry about messing up, you can't let fear control your life. And everyone messes up, even the professionals" Grace reassured her, softly wiping a tear off Alexis's cheek.

"Really?" Alexis asked

"Yep" Grace said

Alexis sniffled "If I do bad will my mommy and daddy be mad at me?"

"No, not at all. You're mommy and daddy are very proud of you, they could never be mad at you. They are watching you right now, and I'm sure they're smiling" Grace told Alexis

Alexis smiled, and Grace gave her a hug. Together they walked hand-in-hand to the field. When they reached the field, Grace knelt down.

"You've got nothing to worry about; you're going to do great. Just remember no matter what happens I will always love you. Now get out there and show em' what you got" Grace encouraged Alexis.

Alexis grinned "Okay! I love you Grace"

"Love you too" Grace said as Alexis ran to greet her coach on the opposite side of the field. Grace looked around until she found Logan talking with a group of parents. She walked over and joined their conversation. A few minutes she saw Jane and Lisbon walking in through the gates.

"Lisbon and Jane are here!" Grace said happily to Logan

"That's great!" Logan said

"I'm gonna go get them. I'll be back soon" Grace said before wandering over to Lisbon and Jane. They had insisted on attending Alexis's first game.

"Hi!" Grace said cheerfully

"Hey Grace!" They replied

"Alexis is going to be thrilled that you guys were able to make it" Grace said

Jane and Lisbon laughed, "We couldn't miss her first game" Lisbon said

"I even made this!" Jane said, turning around a long white board, revealing a sign with 'Go #13' written on it in blue and silver sparkly letters.

Grace laughed "Aww that's so sweet. Alexis is going to love it. She was so nervous this morning"

Jane smiled "I told you" he said to Lisbon

She rolled her eyes "You should have seen all the glitter that was covering the floor of the bullpen. It was crazy" Lisbon said. Grace laughed in amusement. She led the pair over to the side lines where Logan had placed the chairs.

Minutes later a referee blew his whistle signaling the start of the game. It was 5 vs. 5. Alexis's team had royal blue jersey's the other team was bright yellow. The game continued in a way anyone would expect for 5-6 year old kids. There was lots of running around, chasing the ball, and kicking. When Alexis noticed Jane and Lisbon she smiled brightly and waved at them. A particularly loud parent from the other team happened to be sitting next to the group. Apparently the lady's son was number 4 on the yellow team. He was tall and built solid for his age and much larger than Alexis. He was easily the biggest kid on the field.

"Go Luke go! Knock them down" The lady screamed viciously. The group shot each other glances, each one questioning the lady's sanity.

As an attempt to annoy the lady even more, Jane waved his sign around "Go Alexis! Go Alexis! Wooohoooo go 13!" He cheered loudly. Lisbon elbowed him in the side, causing his obnoxious celebrations to slow down.

After half time the kids ran back onto the field. The score was still 0-0 and the game was getting as intense as possible with little kids.

Grace grimaced as she noticed Alexis was on the same side of the field as Luke. Alexis watched excitedly as one of her teammates kicked the ball towards her. When it reached her she dribbled toward the goal and around Luke. He tried to chase her but she outran him. With the momentum Luke had he fell forward into mud. Alexis tried to make a goal but missed. Luke stood up and glared at Alexis, completely embarrassed that he had been beaten-especially by a girl. Lisbon, Jane, Grace, and Logan laughed as Luke stomped around. His mom screaming ridiculously loud "LUKE! Did you really just get beat by a little girl? Take them out!"

"I actually feel bad for the kid." Logan said. The group laughed.

"Shhhh… She's going to hear you!" Grace said even though she too was grinning, warning him about the lady that was still next to them.

A few minutes later Alexis had the ball again. She dribbled toward the goal and took a shot just before Luke charged straight at her. He ran into her causing a huge collision. Grace gasped. Their heads and knees clashing. They fell to the ground Luke on top of Alexis. Luke being the larger one, had barely felt it and quickly got up leaving Alexis on the ground. She rolled over in pain, one hand on her head the other clutching her knee. The rest of the kids playing took a knee, like they had been taught many times. The referee and coach jogged over to Alexis. They knelt down beside her.

Grace watched horrified "Is she going to be okay? Logan, that collision didn't look too hard did it?"

"She'll be fine Grace, don't worry" Logan said, but it was obvious he too, was worried

"Alexis is tough. I'm sure she'll be okay" Lisbon reassured Grace. Grace gave her a small smile. The coach waved Grace over. Grace walked over to the sideline where she anxiously waited for Alexis.

Next to them the lady was screaming more than ever "Fake! She's faking it!"

Jane turned to face the lady "Geez lady calm down! This isn't the Olympics, and trust me that little girl out there isn't faking it. She's been through a lot and she's tough. She wouldn't be down if she wasn't hurt. It's not her fault your bulldozer son charged her." Jane finished his rant

With that the lady went silent causing Jane to smile smugly. For once Lisbon was happy Jane had yelled at a stranger.

Back on the field the coach and referee were by Alexis's side.

"Are you okay?" They asked her

She nodded "I'm fine" Alexis told them as she wiped away a tear.

"What hurts?" The coach asked

"My knee and head" Alexis said softly.

"Can you walk?" The referee asked

"I think so" Alexis said. The referee and coach helped her stand up and limp over to the sidelines. They slowly let her sit on the bench. While the referee returned back to the field. He looked around then he noticed the ball in the net. With all the commotion nobody had noticed that Alexis had scored a goal. The referee announced the goal. The parents and kids on Alexis's team went crazy, cheering loudly and jumping around. Grace picked up Alexis and gently placed her on her lap.

"You okay?" Grace asked Alexis

Alexis nodded "I'm good. Did you see, I scored!"

"I did! You did amazing. I'm so proud of you" Grace said with a smile

"Thank you!" Alexis said "Could I keep playing?"

"If you feel ready, but be careful and don't push yourself to hard." Grace said

"Okay, I wanna keep playing" Alexis said with a determined look in her eye.

"If something hurts let your coach know and he can pull you out"

Alexis nodded.

"I'm going to go back over to the other sidelines, okay? I love you" Grace said

"I love you too" Alexis said waving goodbye to Grace before asking her coach to go back in the game.

When Grace reached the group they looked at her anxiously.

"She wants to go back in" she laughed "It didn't faze her now, but she's going to feel it tomorrow" Grace said.

The group laughed and watched as the coach subbed Alexis in. She ran awkwardly trying not to bend her knee too much. The final whistle blew five minutes later. Alexis's team cheered before shaking hands with the other team.

Afterwards Alexis came over to Lisbon, Grace, Logan, and Jane, each one of them high-fiving her. "Nice job kiddo!" Logan said to her. "Good job, you were tough" Lisbon said "You played really well, Alexis. You're going to be a great soccer player" Jane told her. Alexis smiled. "thank you" She said to all of them. Grace scooped her up and tickled her. "You were amazing. I'm so proud of you. Did you have fun?" Alexis beamed and hugged Grace.

Alexis nodded enthusiastically "It was really fun! I can't wait to play again"

Grace smiled "Good!"

* * *

**Please Read:**

**Thanks for reading! I have a few questions for you guys, this story is starting to get long- I am starting to thinking about ending it. Do you want it to end? Or should I continue? and would you like a sequel? Also, do you have any suggestions on how to end the story, because I'm a bit unsure of how I would finish it so please leave suggestions. And the usual, what were your thoughts on the chapter? Please review leaving your answers, thoughts, suggestions, etc. It's really important that I know what you guys want! Thanks again!**

** ~Maddi**


	18. Surprise!

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Special thanks to TygerTygerCrimsonTears for helping me with the plot of the story. She's awesome, if you haven't already you should really check out her story! Thanks for reading please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Grace had just gotten back to the office after going with Lisbon to interview a suspect for the murder case they were working on. The suspect had a solid alibi, leaving the team in search of a new lead. Grace typed away on her computer looking for connections between the victim and people who had been at the crime scene. A few minutes later Grace's phone rang, it was Alexis's school.

"Hello" Grace said, slightly nervous.

"Hi, I'm Molly Stevens I work at the office at Sacramento Elementary School is this Grace Van Pelt?" Asked Molly

"Yes" Grace said

"Your child, Alexis Van Pelt is sick. Would you be able to come pick her up?"

"I'd have to check with my boss. But I'm sure she'll say yes, I should be there in 15-20 minutes." Grace replied

"Okay, thank you!"

"No problem, I'll be there soon" Grace said before she hung up. She walked over to Lisbon's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Lisbon called from her desk.

Grace opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Van Pelt, what's up?" Lisbon asked

"I just got a call from Alexis's school saying she's sick and they need me to come pick her up. I know were working on the case and all but I was wondering if I could go pick her up?" Grace said

"Sure, don't worry about it Van Pelt. And after you have picked up Alexis go home and take care of her you don't have to come back." Lisbon said

"Thank you so much!" Grace said

"It's nothing" Lisbon said in reply

"I'll work from home, I can look up suspects. I better go get her. Thanks again. Bye boss" Grace said

"Bye Van Pelt. Tell Alexis I hope she feels better" Lisbon called to Grace as Grace left.

Grace left the building and located her car in the parking lot. She drove to Alexis's school as fast as possible. After she had parked she walked into the school office.

"Hi, I'm Grace. I'm here to pick up Alexis" She said cheerily

"Okay, great I'm Molly! Could you sign here- it's just saying that you took her out early. " Said Molly

"Sure" Grace said taking the pen and signing

"Thanks, I'll go get her now. She's a great kid by the way" Molly said

"Thank you!" Grace said

Molly returned a minute later with Alexis following her. Alexis didn't look good at all, she was pale and there where dark circles under her eyes it made Grace's heartbreak. Alexis was coughing and sneezing too. When Alexis saw Grace her face brightened a bit. Alexis walked toward Grace and stood close by her.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry you're not feeling good" Grace said softly to Alexis

Alexis shrugged "It's okay"

"Thank you" Grace said to Molly as she led Alexis to the car.

As they were driving Grace realized she had left her laptop in the bull pen.

"Hey Alexis, would you mind if we went to the office real quick? I need to pick something up. I'm so sorry; I completely forgot to take my laptop."

"It's alright" Said Alexis

"Thanks, you're the best" Grace said causing Alexis to smile.

Lisbon sat at the desk in her office, she saw Grace walking out of the elevator with a very sick looking Alexis on her hip.

Lisbon walked out of her office to Grace.

"Why are you here? I told you take Alexis home" Lisbon said

"I know, I'm sorry I left my laptop and some of the case files here and I wanted to help out from home" Grace said

"Okay" Lisbon said, then she looked at Alexis. "Hi Alexis"

"Hi" Alexis said softly. She shifted herself so her legs were wrapped around Grace's torso, her hands were clasped around Grace's shoulders. She buried her face into Grace's hair.

"I hope you feel better" Lisbon said to her

Alexis lifted her head "Thanks" She said sleepily.

Once Grace had grabbed her laptop and the case files she said a quick goodbye to the team before leaving.

Fifteen minutes later they had just arrived at Grace's apartment. Grace placed her laptop and the case files on the kitchen counter.

"How do you feel?" Grace asked

"Not so good" Alexis replied

Grace reached out and gently felt Alexis's forehead.

"Oh my gosh, Alexis you feel really hot. What hurts?"

"My tummy, head, and throat" Alexis said

"Awww, I'm sorry. Do you want to take some medicine?"

Alexis shook her head

"Are you sure? It will make you feel better" Grace said

Alexis stubbornly shook her head.

"Okay, but if it gets worse or you still feel bad later you're going to have to take medicine" Grace said

"Okay" Alexis agreed

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything?" Grace asked

"No, I'm good." Alexis said

"You should probably get some rest" Grace suggested

"Okay" Alexis said.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Grace said. She led Alexis to her bed room and tucked her in.

"If you need anything just let me know" Grace said as she gave Alexis a kiss on the forehead. By the time she had turned out the lights Alexis was already asleep.

Grace grabbed her computer and took it to her couch, she sent Lisbon a quick text asking for something she could help with. Lisbon replied with a thank you and list of people for Grace to look for any criminal history. Grace had been working on the task for a few hours when she found something. She called Lisbon.

"Hey Lisbon, I've got something"

"Great, what is it?"

"When I was researching the list of people you sent me I came across the victim's girlfriend, Pamela Davis she was put in jail a few months ago for assault" Grace informed her

"Okay, thanks I'll have Cho and Rigsby check out the lead. How's Alexis?"

"She's been sleeping the whole time, I tried to get her to take medicine but she refused. I told her if she doesn't improve or gets worse than she's going to have to take-"But she was interrupted by Alexis coming down the hall. There were tears on her face and she climbed into Grace's lap.

"One second Lisbon" Grace said before turning to Alexis "Hey sweetie what's a matter?" She softly stroked the girl's hair and rubbed circles on her back.

"I don't feel good. My tummy really hurts, I- I think I'm going to be sick" Alexis said before jumping off Grace's and bolting to the bathroom and getting sick.

"Hey Lisbon, could I call you back later?" Grace asked

Lisbon having heard the whole conversation said "Sure, that's not a problem at all. I hope Alexis feels better."

"Thanks" Grace said before hanging up and going to find Alexis in the bathroom.

She held back Alexis's hair and wiped her mouth when she had finished. Alexis was crying again "I'm sorry" She said.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay. Don't worry. Come on, we can get you some medicine" Grace said soothingly.

Alexis followed Grace into the kitchen. Grace rummaged around her medicine cabinet, after searching every inch of the cabinet she realized she had no children's medicine.

"Shoot… I'm out of children's medicine. Alexis I'm going to have Logan pick you up some medicine on his way home from work, is that okay or would you like to go get some now?"

"That's alright" Alexis said

"Do you want to lay on the couch or your bed?"

"Couch"

Grace grabbed her phone and sat down on the couch. Alexis curled up against Grace wrapping herself in a bundle of blankets. Grace rubbed Alexis's back and turned on a movie for Alexis.

Within 30 minutes Alexis was asleep, Grace pulled out her phone and called Logan speaking softly so she wouldn't wake Alexis.

"Hey Grace!"

"Hi Logan, when do you get off work today?"

"In about an hour. Why? Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly

"Yeah everything's fine. It's just Alexis is sick and I have no children's medicine. I was hoping you could pick some up on your way home."

"Of course I can. Is it anything serious?"

"I hope not, it seems like the flu. I haven't taken her to a doctor yet. I got a call at work from her school saying she didn't feel good. So I went to pick her up and brought her home. She had been asleep for a few hours when she threw up, which was about 40 minutes ago. She's asleep again now." Grace informed him

"I hope she feels better soon. I have a surprise that should cheer her up!" Logan said excitedly

"What is it?" Grace asked curiously

"If I told you that would ruin the surprise!" Logan said

"True, but still… How about a hint?" Grace asked

"Nope"

"Oh alright! I'll see you soon! Bye" Grace said

"Bye Grace, love you. Tell Alexis I hope she feels better"

"I will! I love you too! I can't wait to find out the surprise" Grace exclaimed excitedly

Logan laughed "You'll find out soon enough"

* * *

**Well, that's it! Thanks for reading! Please review, I'll update soon :)**

** ~Maddi**


	19. Disneyland!

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 19! I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist**

* * *

Logan walked into his apartment "I'm home" he called cheerily. When he got no reply he walked into the living room. On the couch he saw one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. Grace and Alexis were asleep on the coach wrapped in blankets. Alexis was leaning up against Grace, their heads resting on each other. A thin piece of Grace's hair was lightly held in Alexis's hand; like she had fallen asleep while playing with it. Grace had one of her arms around Alexis. Logan smiled, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the pair then uploading it to Facebook; Grace might get mad at him for posting a picture of her sleeping but he decided it was definitely worth it; plus it was cute when she got mad.

He decided to start making dinner, since Alexis was sick he was going to make them all chicken noodle soup. He had just finished when he heard the girls stirring. Logan walked out of the kitchen and saw Grace waking up. In the time he had been in the kitchen Grace's hair had slipped from Alexis's hand and was now draped messily across her face. Logan laughed. Grace pushed the hair off her face and yawned. She noticed Logan.

"Oh hey" She said smiling sleepily

"Hello sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?" Logan asked

Grace laughed "Mmmhhhmm. When how long have you been home?"

"Long enough to take this" Logan said showing her the picture.

Grace just laughed "I didn't even hear you come in!"

"Some cop-like instincts you got there" He teased her

"Hey" She laughed, her eyes sparkling. She threw a pillow at him. Logan quickly dodged it.

"I made chicken soup and I have medicine for Alexis and I have a surprise!"

"Thank you! I'll wake her up" Grace said.

She gently shook Alexis's shoulder until the young girl woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asked

"Better" Alexis said with a weak smile.

"That's good, Logan brought you some medicine and made you some soup. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit"

"Okay, come on" Grace said getting up off the coach and going to the kitchen where Logan was setting the table.

"Hey Alexis"

"Hi Logan"

"I hope you feel better"

"Thank you"

Grace found the medicine and poured the appropriate amount into a little medicine cup for Alexis.

"Take this" Grace said handing the cup to Alexis.

Alexis smelt it and wrinkled her nose.

"It's gonna taste bad"

"I know, but it's going to make you feel better. Please?"

"Alright" Alexis sighed, giving in.

Alexis drank it "blah, it was really gross."

"I know but you're going to feel better now. Do you want some chicken noodle soup?"

Alexis nodded.

They all sat together eating their soup.

"So what's the surprise Logan?" Grace asked

Alexis's eyes widened "Logan has a surprise?! I love surprises!" She said excitedly

" I got 7 tickets to…" He said prolonging his words dramatically "DISNEYLAND!" He cheered, Grace and Alexis joined in.

"And wait…There's more! We will be spending 4 days at the parks and 3 nights in the Mickey Mouse Penthouse at the Disneyland hotel! And we will be attending a ball at Sleeping Beauty's Castle!"

Grace and Alexis sat speechless for a moment.

"Logan, that's amazing! Thank you!" Grace said

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alexis said jumping up and down.

"You're welcome" He said to both of them before wrapping the pair into a hug.

"I just have one question; How?" Grace asked in disbelief

"My boss has a good friend that is some important person at Disneyland. He is constantly getting all these free trips, tickets, hotels, you name it. So he got the tickets and hotel room this time and he gave them to my boss. But during that time he has his sister's wedding. Since he heard that was the same week as Alexis's birthday and I was employee of the year he gave them to me." Logan said excitedly

"This is great! Are you excited Alexis? You're going to get to go to Disneyland for your birthday!" Grace said

"I can't wait! You two are the best!" Alexis said as she twirled around and kissed both of them on the cheek.

They both hugged Alexis and spun her around.

"Wait, you said 7 tickets. Who else is going?" Grace asked

"I figured the team might what to come along!" Logan said

"This is going to be so fun! I can't wait to tell them. We should let them know tomorrow, do you want to come into the office with me tomorrow morning?" Grace said

"Sure" Logan said happily

"Grace, do you think I'll get to meet Mickey?" Alexis asked her eyes wide and hopeful

"Yes, I'm sure you'll get to meet many other characters too!" Grace said

The three of them fantasized of all the wonderful things they would do and see at Disneyland until it was late at night.

"I think it's bed time Alexis" Grace said

"Okay" Alexis said sleepily

After changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth. Grace and Logan tucked Alexis in.

"Goodnight Alexis" They both said

"Goodnight. I love you" Alexis said

"Love you too" Logan and Grace said before turning out the light and heading to their bedroom. Alexis fell asleep with a smile on her face as she dreamt of princess, Mickey Mouse, and castles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, please review!**


	20. Hooray for Disneyland!

**I'm so sorry for not updating in months, to try and make up for it I included a little bit of JISBON! in this chapter. It's just a lot of things have been happening in my life lately. Because it's getting close to summer time(YAY!) I have tons of school work, and loads of tests, exams, assesment, and such. And to add on to all the school work I have soccer six days a week so everything has been really crazy. On top of everything I've had writers block and I just lost inspiration to write, but eventually I found it again so I've been working hard on this chapter for you guys. Honestly though I'm not really sure if anyone is reading this story still, or if you guys have an interest in still reading it so please review even if it's just a ****_"hey, I'm still_**** reading" kind of review or if you feel like it a ****_"hey I'm really annoyed that you haven't updated in a long time, I don't like your story anymore_****" I mean that's better than nothing. haha. I'll stop ranting now, if anyone read that thank you a lot, I really appreciate you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

Alexis woke up; excitement was rushing through her body. She couldn't believe today was the day she was finally going to Disney. She bounced around her bed room before skipping down the halls to Grace and Logan's room. She creaked open the door and slipped in. She tiptoed toward the bed and squirmed in between the couple. Alexis snuggled under the covers.

Grace was woken up by the mattress shifting. She opened her eyes and saw Alexis beside her. When they made eye contact Alexis smiled a huge smile, Grace couldn't help but smile too.

"Good morning!" Alexis said cheerily

"You too; if you can call it morning" Grace said looking out her window at the still dark sky.

Alexis giggled "Sorry, I'm just so excited I couldn't sleep!"

Grace laughed "I understand! Are you ready for a big day?!"

"I'm more than ready! I've been ready forever!" Alexis exclaimed spreading her arms out wide to further enhance the point.

Grace just shook her head and laughed. By that time Logan was up too.

"What are you girls up so early for?" He said smiling

"We're going to _Disneyland _today!" Alexis cheered

"I know! We're going to have a great time!" Logan said

Alexis beamed "It's going to be magical!"

Logan and Grace smiled at each other.

"It is!" Grace said before tickling Alexis. She squirmed and tried her best to fend off the attacks.

Two and a half hours later all their luggage was loaded in the trunk and they were all piled in. Grace had braided Alexis' hair into two long french braids. They were driving to the airport where they would meet the team then fly to Disneyland. Alexis was ecstatic to say the least. As Logan started the car and began driving Alexis cheered "We're going to Disney! We're going to Disney!" Logan and Grace grinned. "Are we going to meet mickey? What about Goofy and Pluto? Are the princesses going to be there? I really want to meet Cinderella and Ariel. Can we go inside the castle? Are the princesses going to be at the ball?" Alexis asked question after question. Grace and Logan laughed.

"Slow down Alexis! I can't keep up!" Logan teased, he reached back and playful poked Alexis on her nose. She scrunched up her nose and giggled. They arrived at the airport a little before 7. Alexis excitedly jumped out of the car. Grace handed Alexis her pink Disney princess suitcase. Alexis ran in front of Grace and Logan as they looked for the gate. The watched as the little girl pulled the suitcase behind her, the wheels lighting up as the spun. "I see them! I see them!" Alexis yelled as she spotted Jane and Lisbon. She ran towards them

"Teresa! Patrick!" She said cheerfully. Alexis ran to Lisbon and spread her arms out for a hug. Lisbon hugged her and picked her up. Lisbon positioned Alexis on her hip. "Hello cutie" She said with a smile.

"Hi! We're going to Disneyland today!" Alexis said

"I know! Are you excited?" Lisbon asked. Alexis nodded enthusiastically "There's so much we can do, we can meet princesses, and ride rides, and do a bunch of fun things!" Alexis said Lisbon and Jane laughed. Logan and Grace came over a minute later. "Hey guys!" Lisbon said, putting Alexis down. She ran over and hugged Jane.

"Hi Lisbon!" They said "Hey Jane!" Logan went over and talked to Jane.

"How are you?" Lisbon asked

"I'm good, tired but good" She laughed "How are you?"

"I'm good! What time did Alexis have you up?" Lisbon asked

Grace laughed "How did you know? She had us up at 4"

"Yikes!" Lisbon said.

Minutes later Cho and Rigsby arrived, Alexis raced over to them. She took their hands and led them over to where the group was clustered.

"Flight 31 is now boarding. Flight 31 is now boarding." A monotone voice repeated over the airport intercom.

"That's us! That's us!" Alexis cried excitedly

The flight was incredibly quick, and before they knew it they had landed and were currently in the process of renting a car. Soon they were on their way to the Disneyland. They agreed that they would go to the park first then go to the hotel that night. Alexis bounced around in the back seat of the car where Jane was entertaining her by tricking Rigsby. The iconic Disneyland sign came into view.

Alexis screamed happily "Look Grace! Do you see the sign?!"

"I do! We'll be there in 5 minutes!" Grace told her

"YAY!" She cried happily before sing the new song she had invented, which she was completley convinced would win her a Grammy some day. "Diiiisssneeyyylandd! We're going to Diiissneyylanddd! It's going to be so fun! We're never going to be done! We will ride rides under the big yellow sun! I like Mickey Mouse, I want to seeeee his house. I like Cinderalla, Goofy, and Pluto too. I'm so excited! What about you?!"

They stepped into the park. Alexis looked around she was speechless; her eyes were wide with amazement. Sleeping Beauty's castle stood above all the other attractions. The bright April sun sparkled and glinted off the castle's blue tiers, creating a luminescent glow surrounding the castle. The air was filled with the sweet scent of cotton candy and brightly colored arrays of balloons speckled the clear blue sky. Glitter was scattered around and vibrant shops lined the streets. Cheery music played through speakers.

When Alexis was finally able to speak again she squealed "thisissocool!" speaking so fast that her words blended together. The adults nodded in agreement, they too were amazed. Out of the six adults Grace, Jane, and Logan were the only ones who had actually visited Disneyland before.

"Isn't it?" Grace asked. Alexis nodded enthusiastically.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Grace asked

"Why don't we let Alexis chose what we do today?" Lisbon suggested, the others agreed.

"Alexis, you have a very important job to do today! We need you to plan where we are going to go and what we are going to do. You can pick what rides we go on, and everything! Do you think you can do that?" Jane asked Alexis. She giggled at his seriousness "I can!" Alexis said determinedly. Jane smiled "Great!" He high fived her.

"So little Miss Tour Guide what shall we do first?" Logan asked.

"Hmmm" Alexis pondered the question and thought through each possibility. She carefully studied the map Grace had handed to her.

"I'll be back in one sec." Logan said excitedly before disappearing into the thick crowd of tourists strolling by. The group looked quizzically in his direction before turning back to the map Alexis was examining.

"Is it okay if Cho and I go hit Space Mountain? We'll catch up with you later" Asked Rigsby. "Of course! Have fun" Grace said "hmmm... Ooo let's go here!" pointing to a brightly colored attraction. Grace looked to where Alexis was pointing.

"It's a small world?" Grace asked

"Yep!" Alexis said with a smile

"You guys alright with it's a small world?" Grace asked

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Lisbon said

"You made a great choice Alexis!" Jane said ruffling Alexis's hair. She giggled and looked up at him.

Logan came back from his little mission. He snuck up behind Alexis after signaling Grace not to tell the little girl. He swooped her up from behind.

"Hey!" she giggled and squirmed

"Where were you?" she asked

"Getting a surprise for our little guide!" he replied

Alexis beamed "really?!"

"Yep!" Logan reached into the bag he was holding. He pulled out a tiny black hat with mouse ears, on the left ear there a bright red and white polka-dotted bow. In the center of the hat 'Alexis' was written with a red thread that matched the bow in long, loopy writing. He slipped the small hat on Alexis's head, her two braids falling a few inches below her shoulder.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" Alexis hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Grace! Teresa! Patrick! Do you like my hat?" Alexis asked

"It looks adorable on you!" Lisbon said

"It's fantastic!" Jane said

"I love it Alexis!" Grace said

Alexis grinned, "Thanks!"

"So, have you decided where we're going?"

"We're going to ride it's a small world!" Alexis said

"Cool! Do you know how to get there?" Logan asked

Alexis peered down at the map before looking up again "I do now" She said with a big smile.

"It's that way" she said pointing to the right.

"It's all you" Logan said. Alexis lead the group down Main Street. Then took a right at Sleeping Beauty's Castle, they walked for a few more minutes until the large sparkling building appeared.

"That's it! Do you see it?!" Alexis cheered eagerly. She pointed at the sparkling white whimsical building. The famous melody filled the air.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Alexis said bouncing off towards the entrance to the ride. She waited there for the adults to catch up. Once the group was all together they headed into the line. As they waited Alexis decided to continue planning the day "After this we could go to Donald's boat, that's really close! Or we could go to Goofy's playground! Oh maybe we could go to the teacups! I wanna ride a rollercoaster! How 'bout splash mountain?!" Alexis said elatedly. Grace laughed "It's your choice kiddo!"

A few minutes later the group was at the beginning of the line. A Disneyland employee led them to next available boat and directed them where to sit. Alexis slipped in between Grace and Lisbon. As their boat took off steadily through the water Alexis looked around taking in all the sights. She pointed excitedly to all the sparkling dolls and figures. Alexis sang along to the catchy tune, Grace smiled at her. "Having fun?" Grace asked her. "I'm having the most bestest time in the whole world" Alexis said grinning. Grace caught her poor grammar but decided there would be time for grammar lessons later, right now it was all about fun.

The moon was full and bright; glimmering over the park, illuminating the smiles that crossed the group's faces. It was 11:40 and the park would be closing in 20 minutes. Even in the dark the park was still very alive, colorful arrays of lights twinkled. Everything seemed to sparkle and shine in the moonlight, making everything seem even more magical. They had spent hours visiting as many attractions as possible, riding rides, watching shows, meeting characters, and having the ultimate Disney experience.

"Alright kiddo, we have enough time for one more ride. What's it gonna be?" Grace asked Alexis.

"The Haunted Mansion!" Alexis said.

"Seems fitting" said Jane, looking up at the dark sky.

"Yay! Let's do it!" Alexis cheered.

The group-Cho and Rigsby included, they had met up again before lunch- headed over to the Haunted Mansion. The wait was considerably short, due to the late hour. Grace, Logan, and Alexis squeezed into the first cart that came by. Alexis snuggled in between the pair.

"Well, look at you getting all cozy" Logan joked. Alexis giggled. She then stared hesitantly at the employees. They had on zombie-like make-up and torn outfits similar to the kind hotel staff would have worn many years ago.

"Are they supposed to be zombies?" Alexis asked.

"Something like that. Why, do they scare you?" Grace questioned

"Noooo" Alexis replied exaggerating the 'o' and rolling her eyes in a way she must have picked up from Lisbon. "Zombies are kinda cool" Alexis stated matter-of-factly.

"So, does that mean you're not going to get scared at _all_ on the ride? There's going to be lots of ghosts!" Grace said.

Alexis squirmed uncomfortably, but she toughened up "Nope, I won't be scared! I'm almost a big girl, in a few days I'll be six!"

"I know you are, but what if Logan and I get scared?" Grace reasoned.

A small grin crept across Alexis' face "I guess I'll have to hold you guys' hands" She slipped her hands into Grace's and Logan's just as the cart began to move. Alexis squealed then giggled after every ghost, shaking door, eerie sound, and other scary thing happened.

Somewhere back behind them Lisbon screamed too, but not because of the scariness of the ride, nope it was something much more terrifying.

"Jane don't you even _try _to hold my hand one more time or you'll end up on this ride, permanently, as a ghost." Lisbon threatened

"Okay, okay back off woman." Jane raised his hand in surrender. "But really Lisbon you should try to limit your violent thoughts at Disneyland you could be a bad influence on all the little kids." He continued.

"Shut up Jane!" Lisbon said exasperatedly as she hid a grin.

"Language Lisbon!" Jane said feigning a parent scolding their child. Lisbon leaned over and hit Jane's arm.

"Jeez, violence! Calm yourself woman!"

At the end of their banter Jane won (as usual, much to Lisbon's annoyance) and slipped his hand into hers. And despite Lisbon's protest she liked it, though she would never admit that to him, but knowing Jane he'd probably already figured it out, gosh sometimes she really hated that man.

Even further back behind them Rigsby and Cho were having a little horror scene of their own. As they climbed into their cart Cho looked over at Rigsby

"If you get scared I'm not going to hold you." He said flatly. Rigsby scowled and shuddered at the disturbing image.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I need to know if I should continue or not!**


	21. A Challenge!

**A/N: Hi everyone, I've been working on this chapter for some time now, and rewriting it until in barely resembled the original version but I'm happy with it now. This chapter is probably, a bit, okay very OOC but whatever, I like it. I also may have added a bit of Jisbon, so there's some there if you look for it. It was originally going to be longer but I decided to break it up into 2 chapters rather than one, because I figured I owed you guys an update. Sorry for the wait, but here it is!**

* * *

The Mickey Mouse Penthouse was even more magnificent than any of them could have imagined. The traditional Mickey colors of red, yellow, white, and black could be seen all throughout the rooms. Mickey Mouse was everywhere from ceilings, to floors, to walls, and shelves. It was crazy.

Across the hall Lisbon and Jane were sharing a room. The pair wouldn't admit that they had agreed Jane would book one room for the two of them, they were so obviously together. Rigsby and Cho each had their own rooms next to Lisbon and Jane.

Today they were visiting Disneyland. After yesterday Alexis was exhausted, by the time they finally got back to the hotel Alexis was asleep in Grace's arms. But today Alexis was re-energized and more excited than ever. Today Alexis was determined to meet a princess, or mickey, or goofy, or woody. It was an incredibly long list. Grace and Logan managed to sleep-in to 7:30 until Alexis just became _so_ antsy that she just _had_ to come bouncing into Grace and Logan's room. She snuggled under the covers, all while talking a mile a minute. A couple of minutes later they all climbed out of bed. Grace quickly got ready. While Logan was getting changed Alexis and Grace went to Alexis' adorable little room.

"Do want to choose your own outfit for today?" Grace asked

"Yeah!" Alexis said excitedly "But, I'm going to surprise you, so you need to wait outside"

_"Really?" _Grace said and pretended to pout.

"mmhhm it's absolutely 100% necessary" Alexis said firmly, but a little grin crept across her face

"Oh alright, I'll be outside the door" Grace told Alexis. She walked outside the room and closed the door.

Alexis opened up her suitcase and considered her options. She spread all her clothes out and paced around them. Eventually she picked a red and silver headband, yellow and orange striped shirt, a blue tutu-like skirt, and purple sparkly Converse. She looked like a rainbow and it was absolutely adorable.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She called out to Grace. She opened the door then twirled around and struck a pose for Grace.

"What do ya think?" Alexis asked.

"You look _gorgeous!_" Grace said

"Thank you very much!" Alexis said placing her hands on her hips. Grace poked Alexis in the stomach. Alexis squealed and giggled. She lunged and Grace and tried to poke her, but Grace swooped her up!

"You're mine now!" Grace said, while repositioning Alexis before running around with her. Logan quickly came out and took the laughing Alexis from Grace. Logan laughed as he slung Alexis over his shoulder; he was holding her legs to his chest, her head and abdomen hanging onto his back. Alexis giggled as Grace chased after them.

"You'll never catch us" Logan said breathily as he laughed. Then he slipped through the open door into the hallway. At the same moment Logan pasted, Jane stepped out of his hotel room.

"Jane! Take Alexis!" Logan said, as he looked behind him and noticed Grace was catching up. Jane quickly swooped up Alexis from Logan. He rushed down the hallway but as he got about midway Alexis squirmed around and managed to free herself from Jane's grasp. She laughed as she ran

"Catch me if you can!" She teased.

"I'm going to get you back for that!" Jane joked. But Alexis was quick and was already so far ahead that she didn't hear him, or at least she pretended not to. She ran down the hallway until it broke off into 3 other halls. Alexis quickly decided to take a left. Her little feet padded against the soft red and blue Mickey Mouse carpet. She was sprinting and extremely concentrated on only stepping on blue Mickey's and not touching the red ones. She was so focused that she didn't notice that someone else was walking down the hallway. Alexis had just narrowly missed a red mickey when she collided with someone. Alexis had knocked into the woman with so much force that they both tumbled over and were lying on the ground. Alexis immediately began apologizing profusely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, that was my fault, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, are you okay?" Alexis gushed as she stood up. Then she saw the face of the woman she had run into.

"Teresa?" Alexis asked.

Lisbon looked up "Alexis?" she took in the red hair and blue tutu, _yep, definitely Alexis _she thought, with a smile.

"Hey Alexis, don't worry about it, really, I'm fine. But why were you running so fast?"

"Jane, Logan, and Grace are chasing me"

"Somehow he's always behind it" Lisbon rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well I need to keep going; sorry I ran into you, bye!" Alexis stated quickly as she started taking off.

"Alexis wait!" Lisbon called. Alexis spun around, listening attentively.

"I think I have a better idea" Lisbon said.

And that's how Alexis and Lisbon ended up wrapped in toilet paper, crouching behind a cleaning cart.

"This is a brilliant idea!" Alexis whispered.

"Why thank you Alexis, but may I ask why we had to cover ourselves in toilet paper? I feel like a mummy." Lisbon said.

"_That's the point!_ If they do find us they'll think we're mummies and leave us alone. It helps us blend in too. And it looked fun!" Alexis explained.

"Seems legitimate" Lisbon shrugged.

"So do you really think it will work?" Alexis inquired moments later.

"Positive. And even if it doesn't work we can always go to Plan B and run" Lisbon replied

"Or Plan C, and pretend we're mummies" Alexis stated

"Or Plan C, and pretend we're zombies" Lisbon agreed.

"Mummies _not_ zombies, they're extremely different" Alexis corrected

"Got it, we're mummies not zombies" Lisbon said with a grin

"Perfect!" Alexis replied while returning the smile.

*Hallway on the right* (keep in mind Lisbon and Alexis are hiding in the left hallway)

"I can't believe we searched the 2 out of 3 hallways she didn't go down" Logan said.

"You don't think she got lost do you?" Grace asked.

"Nah, I'm sure she's fine" Jane said.

"So, I guess this means we need to check the left hall?" Asked Rigsby, who had joined the search along with Cho.

"I would assume so" Jane said.

They walked down the hall, everyone looked for signs that the little red-head had been there.

"Hey, ya know what's funny? We haven't seen Lisbon yet, she went for a run over an hour ago." Jane said, then it hit him.

"They're working together! Alexis and Lisbon must have run into each other."

As they continued down the hall they saw a cleaning cart that looked a bit suspicious but they passed it off as nothing- rookie mistake #1. Just as they were about 10 rooms beyond the cart, they heard a little sneeze- rookie mistake #2. They each dropped what they were doing and looked around. Alexis froze and looked at Lisbon wide-eyed.

"Run!" yelled Lisbon, as she grabbed Alexis and darted out from their hiding place and sprinted down the hall. All Jane saw was a flash of red hair and purple Converse. Various phrases of annoyance were muttered such as sarcastic "wows", "I can't believe they got us", "This just got personal", and the crazed war cry of "After them!"

As Lisbon and Alexis were running, Lisbon explained the next plan she had created; they were each to go into a different elevator and lure Jane and his group inside, once the group was inside Alexis and Lisbon would press a bunch of buttons then hop out just as the doors were closing. They put the plan into action and it worked perfectly.

Now that Lisbon and Alexis had bought themselves some time, they pulled off the toilet paper and discarded it into a nearby trashcan.

"So, now what?" Alexis asked.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go down to the park and get them to chase us there, how does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome!"

"Do you know where your pass is?"

"Yeah! Grace left them in a bag on the table in our room" At the thought of Grace, Alexis felt a pang of guilt for running away from her, even if it was just game. While they walked toward the hotel rooms Lisbon sent the group a text letting them know that her and Alexis would be at Disneyland.

An hour and a half later Lisbon and Alexis had just finished riding Splash Mountain. They had just received a text from Logan that read "Just got into the park. You two better watch your backs, we're going to find you!"

Suddenly Alexis got an idea, she quietly told it to Lisbon.

"Nice one!" said Lisbon.

Together they composed the reply text it went something like this: Hello, Jane, Logan, Grace, Cho, and Rigsby. We have a proposal; meet us at the restaurant closest to the entrance of Disneyland and we will make a deal.

Lisbon and Alexis had decided that it was close to lunch time and that they really wanted Grace on their team. So to get Grace on their team they would need to meet up someplace. It was common knowledge that Rigsby would eat anytime so they figured that he would be able to convince everyone to go get food even if no one else want to.

Within thirty minutes the group had gathered around a table with their meals.

Jane was the first to speak "We have a challenge; back at the hotel we decided we wanted to have a scavenger hunt in Disneyland! Boys against girls, that is, if you think you can handle it?"

"Easily, So what do you have planned?" Lisbon asked

"I e-mailed you a list each item is worth a different amount of points, the team with the most points wins. Losers have to buy the other team ice cream and the winners get to choose something that the losers have to do." Jane explained

Everyone nodded. Lisbon pulled up the scavenger hunt on her phone and read aloud

"Take a Picture or video when you complete a task.

5 points for every ride you ride

5 points for every character picture

5 points for every character signature

1 point for every hidden mickey

**5 points:**

Have everyone on your team make the same face on Splash Mountain

Find a cast member with the name Bob

Wear funny hats

Get a picture in front of Walt Disney's apartment

Take a picture in front of the castle

Take a picture with your tour guide on Jungle Cruise

Eat a Mickey Mouse ice cream

The Entrance Sign

Find an evil queen in a window

Ride the Tea Cups

The whole team in front of the Walt Disney and Mickey Statue

Find a Family Wear Matching T-Shirts get a Picture with them

Make a wish at the Castle wishing well

Eating a Churro

Original Center of Disneyland

**10 points:**

Score over 250k on toy story mania

Find someone with the same name as you

Find Club 33

A real duck

Disney Family Crest on the Castle

Find Jack Sparrow on the Pirates of the Caribbean

In a Cave on Tom Sawyer's Island

Driving a Car on Autopia

Pretending to be eaten by the great Whale at the Pinocchio Ride

Ride Dumbo the Flying Elephant

**15 Points:**

A Real House Cat

Video Tape One of Your Teammates high-fiving five cast members

Video tape the person who is most scared on tower of terror

Pet a Goat" She finished reading.

"Ha, we can beat you anytime" Lisbon said

"Oh really? Then prove it" Jane replied with a childish grin.

"Watch us."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you don't mind the out-of-character-ness I was suffering from writers block...**


End file.
